¿Tú crees que puedo ser un héroe?
by oodball167
Summary: 550 años después de la caida de Meteorito los descendientes de los héroes se hacen llamar Cetras. Algunos empiezan a ser demasiado arrogantes para su propio bien. 2 personas, avatares de 2 héroes del pasado són elegidas por el planeta. Ahora con calificación M.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: No poseo el Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus derivados, así como tampoco sus personajes.**

**Esta história transcurre cerca de 550 años despues de los eventos del juego original. Me temo que si no os gustan los OC(Own Characters) no vais a disfrutarlo mucho. Desde luego Zack y Aerith serán mas o menos los mismos ya que... bueno si llego tan lejos ya lo vereis.  
És mi primer fanfic, así que por favor: Te lo ruego, oh, lector, sé benevolente con este pobre...bueno, digamos que escritor, jeje.**

**¡Que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

La chica estaba sola, Aerith Strife habia sido abandonada al desierto para morir; por su culpa, dijeron, por su própia culpa...

Todo empezó cuando tenía diez años; visitando a unos parientes en Mideel cayó por accidente en la Corriente Vital. Parecia que había salido indemne, pero ella recordaba: alguién la protegió, la habló, la enseño y la cambió. No supó quien había sido, al pensar en ella-sabía que era una mujer- solo recordaba con exactitud unos ojos verdes y una voz suave.

Así fue como la niña de la clase dominante de los Cetra pasó de ser una consentida pequeña dictadora hacia algo totalmente opuesto, incomprensible para su família: donde antes hacía su voluntad merced a su prestigioso apellido, que la identificaba como descendiente directa del gran héroe Strife, ahora no imponia sus caprichos ante los demás; si antes disfrutaba pisando y arrancando flores, ahora no toleraba que estas fueran maltratadas, llegando a llenar su habitación de macetas. Más adelante encontró otros que pensaban como ella, eran pocos y aunque hablaban mucho ninguno de ellos hacia tanto como Aerith. Ella no dudaba en decir en voz alta que los Cetra eran arrogantes, pues se habían atribuido el nombre de una raza desaparecida tiempo ha, en un intento por salvar el planeta; las leyendas decían que la última de ellos, una amiga del gran héroe Strife, lo había logrado, aunque había muerto para hacerlo.

Ese pensamiento la entristecía. Alguien capaz de hacer eso no deberia ver usurpado su nombre por un grupo de gente mezquina, cuyo mayor mérito para gobernar era haber nacido en la família adecuada. Su error había sido publicar esas ideas y pensamientos en una especie de panfleto, eso resultó ser demasiado para los demás, así que de pronto se encontró detenida, juzgada y condenada. En tres dias pasó de vivir confortablemente en Costa del Sol a encontrarse exiliada en mitad del desierto de Corel. La habían abandonado allí, con agua y comida para tres días, parecía una broma, ¿Como iba a escapar de semejante desierto?

La unica opción que tenía era confiar en tropezar con una caravana de nómadas, aunque el mero pensamiento hacía que se estremeciera. Nómadas... Los rumores hablaban de gentes incivilizadas que eran capaces de asesinar a sus semejantes por un poco de agua. No creia de verdad que dichos rumores fueran ciertos, pero aún así no podia evitar sentir un gran temor hacia lo desconocido. No podía evitar imaginar lo que podrian pensar al verla, una mujer joven, sola, suave cabello castaño claro, piel clara y ojos verdes...Temía convertirse en un mero objeto de deseo. La verdad fuera dicha preferiria morir antes que dejar que sucediera eso.

Tres días y medio más tarde Aerith vagaba sin rumbo, exhausta. Había empezado a ver espejismos y la deshidratación hacía presa en ella. No podía aguantar más y, desfallecida, cayó al suelo. Recuperó la conciencia un instante, y creyó ver una sombra ocultando el sol abrasador que atravesaba sus párpados. Se arriesgó a abrir los ojos y lo único que atinó a ver fue azul. Ojos azules, un azul tan intenso que parecia brillar. Agotada cerró los ojos y pensó "Me gusta ese azul". Despues de esó se sumió otra vez en la inconsciencia.

* * *

El hombre no podía salir de su asombro. Le había parecido ver a alguien atravesar el desierto, pero nunca hubiera podido imaginar que se tratara de una mujer. Moviendose con delicadeza la cogió por la muñeca y le tomó el pulso, aún vivia. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos. Zack contuvo la respiración, asombrado. El verde esmeralda de esos ojos era tan profundo como un pozo. De repente sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, de protegerla. Era un instinto que provenia de la parte más remota de su mente, un instinto que seguiría, como había hecho durante los últimos ocho años. En un momento los recuerdos acudieron a él...

_Su padre había apagado el fuego, se hallaban acampados a alguna distancia de las ruinas de la gran ciudad. Era una tradición, cada primogénito o primogénita de su família debía adentrarse en esas ruinas, encontrar el antiguo templo, beber del agua bendecida y regresar. Zack acababa de hacerlo. Ayer mismo había regresado de su ordalía y ya podía ser considerado un hombre. Hoy celebrarian una fiesta y, ante la Espada del Héroe, Zack prometeria comportarse como se esperaba de él. Tenian una buena razón para mantener esa tradición. Muchos años antes, alguien habiá clavado la espada en la tierra. Las viejas leyendas decían que el gran héroe Strife la había dejado allí como recordatorio de su mejor amigo y mentor, cuyo nombre había sido olvidado hacía tiempo. Nadie sabía nada más de él, pero cerca de ese lugar uno podía percibir sensaciones extrañas, rumores de heroismo y alegria, de dolor y tristeza, de honor y sacrificio... Pero ahora no era momento para la tristeza, ¡Sino para la celebración! Y en eso estaban cuando fueron atacados, de repente un enorme enjambre de monstruos se abalanzó sobre ellos. Tras matar a tres la espada de Zack se rompió, desesperado, corrió hacia la Espada del Héroe y, sin saber lo que hacía ¡La arrancó del suelo! Imposible explicar lo que ocurrió a continuación, parecia que el mundo se moviera a cámara lenta, cayó sobre los monstruos, uno tras otro fueron cayendo ante la espada. Con una fuerza, habilidad, destreza y experiencia que sabía que no poseía, Zack luchó hasta acabar con el último monstruo. Entonces vió que nadie más había sobrevivido, sólo él permanecia en pie, erguido sobre una alfombra de cadáveres. El cansancio se apoderó de él y, sólo en el mundo, con la espada aún sujeta en la mano, se desplomó. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero al abrir los ojos observó la devastación. Aunando fuerzas de flaqueza dispuso tantas piedras como personas habían muerto y en cada una de ellas grabó un nombre. A continuación se colgó la Espada del Héroe a su espalda y se alejó de allí. Vagó sin rumbo, el pesar de no haber podido salvar a su família le atormentaba, y al fin llegó a un risco, al fondo se veía fluir la Corriente Vital, creyó que esa era la solución a su pesar y se arrojó si pensarlo, deseando morir._

_No murió sin embargo, se encontró en un espacio blanco sin límites, y allí, esperándole, un hombre. Era algo más alto que él, su puntiagudo cabello negro tenia el brillo del azabache, una cicatriz en forma de x lucía ostentosa en su mejilla, salvo la cicatriz parecía una versión mayor del própio Zack. Vestia un extraño uniforme negro y la sonrisa en su cara inspiraba la más absoluta confianza. No obstante, lo más extraordinario eran sus ojos, de un azul violáceo y con un extraño brillo. Entonces el hombre habló:_

_-Tienes mi espada._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cargas con mi espada, lo que significa que el planeta te ha elegido. ¡Alegrate, hombre! Vas a ser un héroe._

_-Héroe...-Zack soltó una risotada sarcástica- ¿Héroe dices? Cómo voy a ser un héroe si no he sido capaz ni de salvar a mi família. Cómo puedo ser un héroe si les he fallado._

_Entonces Zack rompió a llorar. Lloró hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y vió al hombre que le lanzaba una mirada llena de preocupación._

_-Sé que nunca vas a perdonarte, pero piensa en esto: ¿tienes qué? ¿Dieciséis años? Y aún así has luchado con valor, has sido capaz de no darte por vencido, has estado dispuesto a dar tu vida por los tuyos. Tu padre y tu familia estarian orgullosos de tú. Has sobrevivido, y para ellos eso és lo más importante. Piensa que un héroe no deja de ser una persona normal, con virtudes y defectos. Lo que los convierte en héroes és el hecho que no se dan por vencidos, que no se derrumban ante la pérdida o la adversidad._

_-¿Que debo hacer entonces?_

_-Recuerdales, no les olvides, pero no dejes que eso coarte tu futuro. Sigue adelante, sabiendo que has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano._

_-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso?_

_-Porque yo fui el propietario de la Espada Mortal. Me fue entregada por mi maestro cuando murió, y, al morir yo se la entregué a Cloud Strife.-El hombre cogió la espada, la levanto y apoyó la frente en ella.- Esta espada no és una simple arma. Representa el honor y los sueños de su propietario. Por mi honor y mis sueños di mi vida al salvar a Cloud, aunque eso significó perder no sólo mi vida. También mi amor..._

_-¿Cómo..._

_-¡Nah, dejalo! És una vieja história. En fin, regresarás a la superfície con mis conocimientos y habilidades, ¿Vale?_

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero...¿Qué significa "con mis conocimientos"?¿Dejaré de ser yo para ser tú, o qué?¡No quiero desaparecer!¡NO!¡Me niego a ello!_

_-¡Whoa! Eh, tranquilo chaval. Verás lo que quiero decir és que cuando regreses arriba seguirás siendo tú, aunque sabrás luchar tan bien como yo. Además tendrás mi fuerza, velocidad y resistencia.-El hombre le dirigió una mirada irónica y con una sonrisa dijo- ¡Y tus ojos serán irresistibles para las chicas!¿Te parece bien?- Zack solo pudo asentir- Bueno, pues entonces supongo que nos despedimos aquí. ¡Cuidate, chaval!_

_-¡Espera!- El hombre se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa.- Oye, verás... Yo...Bueno...¿Como te llamas?_

_-¿Porqué quieres saberlo?_

_-Bueno, si tú eres el tipo al que el gran héroe Strife respetaba tanto... Digamos que siempre he sentido curiosidad por tu nombre._

_-¡¿Gran héroe Strife?!-El hombre empezó a carcajearse- ¡Oh!¡Ese cabeza de chocobo no sabe la de bromas que se le vienen encima!¡Jajaja!¡Madre mia! Lo que me voy a reir cuando se lo diga.- De repente se percató de Zack y le dijo- Acabas de regalarnos a mi y a Cloud unos cuantos años de bromas y risas, así que te voy a decir mi nombre. Me llamo Zack. Zack Fair._

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué os parece?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí. Gracias a todos los que me habeis leido. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y especialmente gracias a Selkis1701 por el story alert. Espero no decepcionaros.**

**2º capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Aerith abrió los ojos. Se hallaba al abrigo de una pared rocosa, ¿Como había llegado hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba era haberse desmayado en el desierto. Oyó el crepitar del fuego a su lado, se dió la vuelta y se encontro con una hoguera. ¿Una hoguera en el desierto? Pensó, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era de noche. Las otras noches había pasado frio así que el fuego le resultó agradable. Se arrebujó en la manta, mirando las estrellas-¿Manta?¿Qué hago yo con una manta?¡OH!¡¿Quien?!.

-¡¿Quien?!- Entonces le vió.

Al otro lado de la fogata se encontraba un hombre, parecía dormido, sentado sobre una piedra. Su cabello era negro, llevaba una especie de manto o capa sobre los hombros y observó que entre sus manos sostenia una espada enorme, tan alta como ella. Inevitablemente el miedo fue su primera reacción, se sentó y trató de alejarse del hombre, pero este giró la cabeza y la vió. Aerith se quedó paralizada, en parte por el terror-seguramente el hombre la había tomado como prisionera o algo- en parte por algo más. Por atemorizador y extraño que pudiera parecer el hombre sus ojos la absorbieron. Eran azules, del más intenso azul que hubiera visto jamás. ¡Y brillaban! La asustaba y al mismo tiempo la atraia. Entonces el hombre hizo algo inesperado. Dejó-con gran delicadeza- la espada en el suelo, agarró una cantimplora que tenía a sus pies y se la ofreció, mientras hablaba.

-¿Estas bien?- su voz era grave y fuerte, aunque más suave de lo que Aerith esperaba.-No te asustes, te encontré esta mañana, en el desierto. Te habias desmayado, deshidratación ¿Sabes? Necesitas beber, así que toma y bebe.- Aerith seguia sin moverse- De acuerdo, ya te la lanzo.

El hombre le arrojó la cantimplora, Aerith la cogió instintivamente y se quedó estupefacta. Aquello era inesperado, no había esperado encontrarse con alguien tan, aparentemente, amable. Con lentitud quitó el tapón de la cantimplora y dió un trago. Era agua, algo caliente, pero agua al fin y al cabo. Entonces se dió cuenta de la sed que tenía y empezó a beber y beber hasta saciarse. Bajó la cantimplora mientras soltaba un suspiro, de repente el hombre estaba delante de ella ofreciendole un pedazo de algo que parecia una especie de pan oscuro.

-¿Que és esto?- Aerith no pudo evitar que un eje de sospecha asomara a su voz.

-Raciones de viaje, básicamente se trata de miel, migas y frutos secos. Comida rápida para un apuro. Anda, cógelo.

Aun algo reacia Aerith tomó el pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca. Para su sorpresa sabía muy bien, aunque resultaba bastante espeso.

-¡Vaya! Sabe muy bien.-Aerith no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa al hombre.- Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué. Me alegro de que te guste.- Respondió el, sonriendole. Aerith no pudo evitar pensar que el desconocido tenía una sonrisa cautivadora. Siguió comiendo en silencio. Al terminar se hizo un momento de silencio, que se alargó hasta resultar incómodo, a decir de Aerith. Al poco el hombre empezó a hablar.

-Perdona, ¿Te molesta que te pregunte qué hacías en mitad del desierto?

-¿Porqué quieres saberlo?

-Bueno, pensé que si ibas hacia algún lugar en concreto, podia ayudarte a llegar hasta allí.

-¿En serio?

-No. En realidad tan solo quiero sacarte del desierto, y la población más cercana és Nueva Corel, a los pies del Golden Saucer.- Aerith se estremeció.

-No puedo ir allí. No puedo regresar con los Cetr... Quiero decir, con mi gente.

-¿Cetra?¿Eres una Cetra?- El hombre la observó con una expresión de curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza. Aerith no pudo evitar pensar que parecia un cachorro.- No te ofendas, pero la verdad, me imaginaba a los Cetra, no sé, distintos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Aerith no logró ocultar una pizca de indignación.

-Creia... Me habian dicho que los Cetra son arrogantes, altivos y superficiales.

-¿Eso crees?- Aerith no sabia si sentirse ofendida o sorprendida.

-No lo sé. De Cetras sólo te conozco a tí- el desconocido volvió a sonreir-. La verdad es que no pareces nada de eso.

-Gracias, supongo.

-A todo esto, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero... Me resulta doloroso hablar de ello.

-Vaya... Lamento haber preguntado.

-No importa. No lo sabías.

-Ya. Bueno, si no puedes ir a una población Cetra, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-La verdad no lo sé.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a Gongaga.

-¿Gongaga?- Aerith soltó una risita.

-Sí. Tengo que llevar un paquete a un conocido.

-¿Entonces eres mensajero?

-No. Soy un nómada.- Aerith abrió los ojos, asustada. Un nómada. Las histórias que habia oido sobre ellos volvieron a su cabeza. Aunque la lógica y el comportamiento del hombre habían atenuado su temor, no podia evitar cierta inquietud. El nómada debió percatarse de ello ya que la dirigió una mirada preocupada- ¿Ocurre algo? Te has puesto un poco pálida.

-N...No. Es...estoy bien. Sólo...-bajó la vista un poco avergonzada.- Es que oí historias sobre los nómadas y, bueno... Son solo estupideces, supongo, pero... Me he asustado un poco.

-¿De veras?¿Y qué clase de histórias cuentan sobre nosotros?

-Absurdidades sobre matar por una gota de agua. O afirmar que sois incultos, ignorantes, barbáros, salvajes, incivilizados y la lista sigue.

-¡Menudo panorama! Creo que nómadas y Cetras deberíamos cambiar la imagen que tenemos los unos de los otros.

-Oye, dejando a un lado esas tonterias, ¿Cómo sois los nómadas?

-Je. No somos muchos. Básicamente nos movemos de un asentamiento a otro, llevando mensajes o paquetes. A veces una caravana tiene que atravesar territorio peligroso, entonces nos contratan como guías. Aunque esas tonterias tienen algo de razón, no sabemos más que leyendas y mitos sobre el pasado, supersticiones casi. Sin embargo en lo que se refiere a sobrevivir en la naturaleza, en eso somos los más listos del planeta.- De repente frunció el ceño.- Oye, ¿Te importaria vigilar un poco mientras echo una cabezadita?

-¿Vigilar?

-Sí. Si oyes algun monstruo, o si sientes que te vas a dormir dame un grito y te relevaré. ¿Podrias hacerlo?

-Supongo que si.

-Muchas gracias.- El hombre se retiró al otro lado del fuego.

-Por cierto, señor nómada, ¿Tienes nombre?

-Claro. Soy Zack. ¿Y tu nombre? No lo he pillado.

-Es que no te lo he dicho.

-Pues a que esperas.

-No sé, no sé...

-¡Jooo!¡Venga ya! Yo te he dicho el mío.-Aerith se quedó anonadada. Nunca imaginó que veria a un nómada quejandose casi como un crio.

-Esta bien... Me llamo Aerith.

-Aerith... Bonito nombre.

-Gracias-Aerith se sonrojó. Entonces lanzó una mirada traviesa en dirección a Zack-. Zack tampoco está del todo mal.

Entonces Zack empezó a reir, era una risa desbordante de alegria y sin darse cuenta Aerith empezó a reirse con él. Entre risotadas se desearon buenas noches y Aerith se quedó de guardia. Tardó bastante rato en empezar a rendirse al sueño, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando. Zack estaba dormido, podria irse sin despertarle. Sin embargo esa idea la molestaba, Zack había confiado en ella. Aunque con esa espada Zack podia ser peligroso, sin duda, Aerith tenía la extraña sensación que podia confiar en él.

* * *

Amanecía. Zack preparó un par de raciones y comprobó cuanta agua les quedaba, no era mucha, pero suficiente para lo que se proponía. Con las provisiones actuales no podrian salir del desierto, desde luego Aerith no lo lograría. Por fortuna se hallaban a medio dia de marcha de un afloramiento rocoso donde solia encontrarse agua, si uno sabía donde buscar. Apagó el fuego con algo de arena y despertó a Aerith.

-En pie, dormilona. Tenemos que movernos.

-Oh, vamos... Si ni siquiera ha amanecido.

-Precisamente por eso, si queremos llegar a donde debemos ir tenemos que marcharnos ya. ¿O quieres hacer el camino a pleno sol?

-¡No! Claro que no.

Aerith se levantó y empezó a comer su ración mientras andaban. Al terminar la suya Zack tomó un trago largo de agua y le alcanzó la cantimplora a la chica.

-Toma. Puedes acabartela.

-Gracias, pero... ¿No deberiamos racionarla?

-No. És más importante estar bien hidratado, además en el sitio al que vamos ya encontraremos agua.

-¿Y donde vamos?

-A unas rocas a medio dia de aquí. Hay un rio subterráneo que corre por debajo. Sólo debemos tener cuidado con los barrancos.

-¿Como ese de ahí enfrente?

-Exacto.

-Pues tendremos que rodearlo. Vaya fastido.

-¿Quien ha hablado de rodearlo?- Dijo Zack sonriendo.- ¡Agárrate bien!-De repente y sin previo aviso Zack la tomó en brazos y saltó hacia el fondo del barranco. Aerith se aferró a él y gritó tan fuerte que por un momento Zack temió que se le rebentaran los tímpanos. Aterrizaron con un golpe sordo, Zack había caido de pie y notó que Aerith aún estaba agarrada a él, temblando. La depositó en el suelo, sujetándola para que no cayera. Ella dió un paso atrás y antes que Zack se diera cuenta de lo que ocurria le abofeteó.

-¡Au!¿Y eso?¡¿A qué ha venido?!

-¡¡Te has vuelto loco!! ¡¡Tú no sabes el susto que me has dado, imbécil!! ¡¡Podriamos habernos matado!!-y añadió por lo bajini- Y se hace llamar guía...

-Lo siento si te he asustado, pero no podíamos dar ningún rodeo, ¡Habríamos tardado demasiado!- Se quejó Zack.

-¡Me da igual! Podrias haberme avisado.- Y con eso se puso a andar, manoseando el manto que le había dado Zack. Este pensaba que al estar menos acostumbrada que él al sol agradeceria algo para cubrirse la cabeza. Vaya, hombre... pensó Zack, ahora la he echo enfadar. La mayoria de las personas no cuestionaban las decisiones de un nómada, y menos en un desierto, aunque Aerith no se parecia a ninguna persona que él hubiera conocido. Siguieron andando un rato en silencio, cuando súbitamente la tierra a sus pies comenzó a temblar. Aquello, en aquel lugar, sólo podia significar una cosa. Cogió la mano de Aerith.

-¡Vamos!¡Tenemos que llegar a esas rocas!- Empezó a correr sin dar tiempo a Aerith de responderle.

Mientras corrian Zack se arriesgó a echar una mirada hacia atrás, sus temores se confirmaron. Una serie de explosiones en la arena dirigiendose hacia ellos. Corrieron durante aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, Aerith empezaba a flaquera cuando Zack avistó unas rocas no muy lejos de donde estaban. Apenas les quedaba tiempo. Siguieron corriendo hasta alcanzar las rocas. Justo a tiempo, nada más poner los pies encima el monstruo salió de la arena y se alzó sobre ellos, irguiendose como una torre, era un gusano, aunque mucho más grande que cualquier gusano. A pesar del imponente tamaño del monstruo Zack no pudo evitar sonreir, si les hubiera alcanzado en la arena seguramente ya estarian muertos, en las rocas, sin embargo, la ventaja era para Zack. Descolgó la espada y de un salto se abalanzó sobre el gusano. Moviendose más rapido que cualquier otro hombre descargó una serie de cortes consecutivos, a causa del dolor el monstruo soltó un bramido ensordecedor. Zack, aprovechandose de la pausa, trepó encima del bicho hasta llegar a la cabeza y allí, con todas sus fuerzas, clavó la espada a través del cráneo, causando la muerte del monstruo. Se bajó del monstruo con una acrobacia y comprobó que Aerith estuviera bien, se la veía un poco agitada, algo comprensible dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Hay muchos monstruos de esos por aquí?- Zack notó el nerviosismo que ella no podía ocultar, de modo que procuró tranquilizarla.

-¡Nah! Són bichos solitarios, además, ya casi hemos llegado a nuestro destino. De ahora en adelante casi no hay arena.

-Me alegro. ¿Y una vez lleguemos allí?

-Buscaremos agua, beberemos hasta saciarnos y descansaremos hasta que anochezca.

-¿Quieres moverte de noche?

-Claro. De hecho se trata de la mejor forma de desplazarse por este desierto.

En cuando llegaron al rio subterráneo Zack empezó a cavar a la sombra de una roca enorme. Al cabo de diez minutos se había formado una pequeña charca. Aerith iba a beber pero Zack la detuvo, la quitó el manto y lo sumergió en la charca. Al retirarlo estaba empapado.

-Bueno, Aerith, ¿Podrias sujetar la cantimplora debajo?

-Desde luego.- Y así, mientras Zack retorcía el manto, el agua caía en el recipiente. Tras llenarlo una vez se repartieron el agua. Aerith le preguntó el porqué usar el manto.

-Así filtramos el agua. De este modo resulta más difícil enfermar.- Aerith asintió. A continuación descansaron a la sombra, Aerith medio adormilada y Zack perdido en sus pensamientos. A media tarde Zack se levantó y volvió a empapar el manto, una vez tuvieron llena la cantimplora se prepararon para partir al caer la noche. Al poco rato de empezar el camino Zack no pudo aguantar más.

-Oye, Aerith...

-¿Si?

-Respecto a lo de esta mañana,-entonces Zack juntó las manos, ladeó la cabeza y puso ojillos de cachorro- ¿Me perdonas?- Aerith no pudo contener la risa.

-Está bien, te perdono. Pero la próxima vez avísame, ¿Vale, Zack?

-¡Lo que tú digas, Aerith!

* * *

**Bueno. ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Por favor, dejad reviews, no os imaginais lo mucho que significan para mí.**

**Por cierto. Ahora estaba de vacaciones pero dentro de nada vuelvo al trabajo :( Me temo que voy a tardar un poco más en subir los demás capítulos. Pero no temáis, esta história voy a terminarla.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡¡Hola!! ¡He vuelto! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leeis, los que habéis dejado reviews, y especialmente a tamborilero por las alertas. ¡Eres un crak nen!**

**Capítulo tres, llega el primer personaje de cosecha própia(tranquilos, ningún OC va a ser un/a Mary Sue[entiendase Mary Sue como el típico personaje _mato-a-Sephirot-de-un-solo-golpe_ y cosas así]).**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

-Fijate. Allí está.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó Aerith.- No pensaba que quedara tan lejos.

Habían tardado más de una semana en alcanzar Gongaga. Cuando Zack la sacó del desierto lo hizo por el camino más corto, lo que supuso que debieran rodear el desierto para llegar hasta su destino. Según le contó Zack él solia acortar el camino atravesando el desierto, sin embargo se trataba de un atajo no apto para cualquiera, había menos monstruos, cierto, pero el sol y la deshidratación resultaban enemigos peores. Rodeándolo se aseguraban un fácil acceso al agua-de las montañas bajaban varios riachuelos-, aunque los monstruos eran más numerosos. Zack debía haber acabado con, por lo mínimo, cuatro veintenas de monstruos. Aun así el viaje no había sido demasiado difícil. De hecho resultó bastante instructivo, ya que Zack la contó como vivian los no cetras: a diferencia de ellos, en cuya sociedad regia un sistema de castas donde los más nobles, como ella, ocupaban los cargos de gobierno y de sabiduria, la gente de poblaciones como Gongaga otorgaban los cargos en función de las capacidades de cada uno. Parecía un sistema más razonable, pero Zack la advirtió que se habian dado casos en los que alguien podía, mediante la intimidación conseguir el poder.

_-Lo que tiene mandar sobre alguien-dijo Zack-, és que puedes cogerle gusto, y llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por seguir poseyendo el mando._

_-Entonces...¿Porqué haces de guía si una caravana te contrata? Me contaste que en una caravana el guía tiene el mando._

_-Eso és distinto. El mando de un guía se limita al viaje y a la supervivencia. Por ejemplo, ahora yo estoy dando las ordenes y tu obedeces, ¿significa esto que yo tengo el mando? No. Significa que tanto tú como yo sabemos que el experto en viajes y supervivencia soy yo. Por eso me haces caso cuando decido la ruta a seguir, si estuviéramos en una cena oficial con altos dirigentes Cetras, tú me dirias como debo comportarme para no hacer el ridículo y yo te haria caso._

_-Una...-Aerith no podía parar de reir- Perdona, pero te advierto que si fueras a una de esas cenas te morirías de aburrimiento antes de que te pudiera hacer ninguna recomendación._

Aerith recordaba todo eso mientras entraban en Gongaga. No era muy grande, apenas dos docenas de casas, chozas casi, hechas de barro-o eso parecia- y con una curiosa planta circular. Había bastante gente en la calle, charlando, durmiendo o simplemente tomando el sol. En cuanto les vieron observó que la gente empezaba a mirarles fijamente, un grupo de niños que salian de entre dos casas se dieron de bruces con ellos. A Aerith la pareció que el mundo se hubiera quedado en silencio y comprendió que la gente se había callado, los niños miraban fijamente a Zack, temblando de miedo. Zack se puso en cuclillas, les miró fijamente, sonrió y les dijo:

-La próxima vez...-Aerith vio que la pausa provocava que los niños se pusieran blancos como el papel- Procurad ir con más cuidado, por favor.

Los pequeños soltaron algunas risitas nerviosas, asintieron y se largaron de allí apresuradamente.

-Cualquiera diría que te tienen miedo.

-No me extrañaría, los nómadas somos extranjeros dondequiera que vamos. Aunque me conocen de toda la vida no terminan de fiarse de mí.

-¿Y eso?

-Los sedentarios como ellos creen que una persona solo és de fiar si tiene un sitio al que puedan considerar un hogar, y para ellos eso quere decir una casa, un compañero o compañera y quizás algunos crios.

-¿Y tú, no has pensado nunca en ello?- dijo Aerith con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Nah! Ya habrá tiempo para eso, de momento aún tengo sed de aventuras- Al llegar e este punto Zack la lanzó una mirada pícara y le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Aún estoy buscando al hombre perfecto- contestó Aerith mientras reía. De repente le lanzó una mirada timidamente seductora y le guiñó un ojo- ¿Te interesaría probar suerte?

-Ohhh... ¿Me estás echando un guante?

-Digamos que podrías tener alguna posibilidad.

-¿Podría?

-Mmh...

-Ya. ¿Que tal si entrego el paquete, vamos a la posada y seguimos discutiendo el tema mientras cenamos?

-Me parece buena idea.

-Perfecto, pues. La posada és ese edificio grande de allí, puedes reservar habitaciones y pedir la cena, yo vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Cómo, y me dejas pagar a mí? Eso va a bajar mucho tu valoración.-Aerith dijo esto último entre risitas al ver la expresión de la cara de Zack.

-¡Por supuesto que no!¡Los gastos corren de mi cuenta! Además-añadió con voz seductora- no te he sacado del desierto sólo para dejarte abandonada a tu suerte en cualquier sito.

* * *

Mientras se dirigia a su destino Zack no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asombrado, debía admitir que nunca se había encontrado con una mujer capaz de flirtear con él. Acostumbrado como estaba a llevar la voz cantante el cambio le resultaba estimulante. Al llegar a la puerta llamó, y al cabo de unos segundos le abrieron. El hombre era alto, aunque no tanto como Zack, con un espeso cabello de color castaño claro y un ojo azul hielo.

-¿Que hay Harlan? Pensaba que ya habrías acumulado bastante dinero como para comprar un ojo de cristal.

-Muy gracioso, Zack, muy gracioso.

-¡Vamos, tienes que reir más!

-Dame el paquete y lo intentare.

-De acuerdo, aquí lo tienes.

-Gracias.

Cuando ya se iba Zack oyó que Harlan lo llamaba y se dió la vuelta.

-Zack, ¿Estarás algunos dias por aquí?

-No lo sé. Supongo... ¿Por?

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Con cierta urgéncia.

-Bueno, ahora voy a cenar en la posada, si queres te puedes pasar dentro de un rato.

-Me parece bien. Hasta luego.

Zack se quedó intrigado, Harlan no se comportaba así. Usualmente sólo le pedia que llevara esto allí, que diera eso a aquel, cosas por el estilo, pero nunca queria entablar una conversación mínimamente duradera, de modo que aquello lo desconcertó. De todos modos quizás queria decir que finalmente iba a intentar ser más sociable.

* * *

Terminaron de cenar y Aerith oyó a Zack soltar un suspiro de alivio, habían comido tanto que le parecía un milagro que su vestido aún no hubiera rebentado. La cena había transcurrido entre las risas provocadas por el mutuo flirteo que practicaban ambos y los relatos que hacía Zack de lo más gracioso que le había ocurrido en sus viajes. Aerith en contrapartida le contaba algunas costumbres de los Cetras que hacían abrirle los ojos como platos y reir sin descanso. En eso estaban cuando un hombre se les acercó, Aerith sólo pudo fijarse en que levaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo. El hombre se sentó al lado de Zack y tras mirarla fijamente le dirigió a este una mirada inquisitiva.

-No voy a decirla que se largue, así que me temo que va a oír tu chirriante voz.-Dijo Zack en un tono burlón.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Aerith, te presento a Harlan, un viejo amigo. Harlan, ella és Aerith.

-Encantada.

-Mucho gusto.- Aerith no pudo sino advertir el tono glacial en la voz de tenor de Harlan, signo inequívoco de que le costaba confiar en desconocidos.

-Bien, ahora que nos conocemos todos dime, ¿De qué querias hablar?

-El paquete que me has entregado contenía información. Una información importante. Peligrosa.

-¿Peligrosa?

-Imagino que muchos matarían para evitar que saliera a la luz.

-Estamos hablando de algo ilegal.

-No, Zack. Hablamos de reactores.

Los ojos de Aerith se abrieron como platos. Hacía más de quinientos años que se cerraron los últimos reactores. ¿Que significaba esa información sobre ellos?

-¿Reactores?

-Energía mako.-La voz de Harlan se había convertido en poco más que un susurro- En los informes no hay pruebas ni nada cierto, pero la fuente és fiable. Esos malnacidos Cetras quieren volver a activar los viejos reactores.

-¡Eso és imposible!¡Ninguno de nosotros sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso!- Gritó Aerith.

Los pocos ocupantes del comedor se volvieron a mirarles, pero enseguida giraron las cabezas y se olvidaron de ellos.

-¿Le importa si le pregunto qué quiere decir con "nosotros", señorita?

-Yo soy Cetra.

-Entonces asumo que no debe ser una espia.

-¿Que?

-Ningún espia sería tan torpe como para delatarse así. ¿Qué hace una Cetra aquí?-Harlan parecia enfadado.

-¡Ya basta! Harlan, dejalo. Y tú Aerith, no hace falta que le contestes. -Aerith sin embargo estaba furiosa. Puede que su gente fueran unos arrogantes insensibilizados, posiblemente muchos de ellos, pero de ahí a cometer una locura como la que decía Harlan había un largo trecho.

-No, Zack. En algun momento tendré que decirlo en voz alta, y si sirve para ponerle las cosas en claro a este tipo lo haré ahora. -Dirigió su mirada hacia Harlan y frunció el ceño- ¿Quieres saber porque estoy aquí?

-Sí.

-Me exiliaron. Me abandonaron al desierto para que muriera por decir en voz alta que el modo en que tratamos a la gente como tú és injusto. Por defenderte. Así que recuerda que no todo Cetra és un "malnacido".

-Puede que me haya excedido, pero dudo mucho que tengan algun reparo en hacer qualquier cosa para acrecentar su poder. La población no Cetra ha aumentado y hay muchos descontentos con vuestro dominio.

-Seguramente tengas razón. Són arrogantes, el modo en que os tratan no ayuda a acrecentar vuestro aprecio y, sin embargo, no creo que ni el más estúpido de los Cetras sea capaz de atreverse a hacer algo así.- Lo que más la molestaba era el hecho que Harlan ni se había molestado en disculparse. ¿Cómo podia alguien ser tan frio?-Todo el mundo sabe que la energía mako es extremadamente peligrosa.

-Cierto. Pero los informes no hablan de volver a usarla como fuente de energía, sino tan sólo se extraerla.- Harlan miró a Zack.-Quiero ir a hablar con Nanaki y saber qué piensa de esto.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Cañón Cosmo?

-Sí. Hay que atravesar la jungla y yo no estoy capacitado para hacerlo solo.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero antes Aerith debe decidir que hace.

-Nunca te había visto preocuparte tanto por una mujer. ¿Estás enamorado?

Aerith quedó estupefacta con la reacción de Zack. Apretó los nudillos hasta tenerlos blancos y lanzó una mirada a Harlan. Aerith se asustó, nunca había visto tal cantidad de ira en una mirada, y sin embargo en el fondo de sus ojos vio algo más. ¿Tristeza? Zack se levantó de golpe y salió fuera de la posada sin decir palabra. Sorprendida, Aerith miró a Harlan y para su asombro, el frio Harlan parecía estar apesadumbrado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harlan? Nunca había visto a Zack así...

-És culpa mia. A Zack no le gusta que le recuerden el pasado, creo. Diría que la única persona a quien le ha contado su história es el própio Nanaki... No se preocupe, se le pasará en un par de horas.- Harlan había recuperado su frialdad característica.-¿Sabe ya que va a hacer?

-Aun no...

-Entonces volveré mañana por la mañana. Hasta la vista, señorita Aerith.

-Llamame Aerith.-Dijo distraidamente.

-Sólo lo haré cuando confie en usted, señorita.

Se marchó dejando sola a Aerith. Mientras subía a su habitación no podía evitar hacerse preguntas, ¿Qué le provoca tanta ira?¿Le rompieron el corazón?¿Quien?¿Cuando? Sin ninguna respuesta Aerith esperó a que viniera el sueño.

* * *

Zack estaba furioso. No era culpa de Harlan por supuesto, él no sabía nada del pasado de Zack. La ira que le embargaba era la misma que sintió aquel dia, hacía ya tanto. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía quitarse de encima ese peso. Ni siquiera las sabias palabras que le había dicho Nanaki tiempo atrás pudieron aliviar su pesar. Sólo conocia un modo de desahogarse. Descargó otro puñetazo contra el árbol, sólo cuando este quedara reducido a astillas se calmaría.

Tardó una hora en destrozar el pobre árbol. Después de eso se sentó sobre una piedra y dejo que la brisa nocturna le acariciara el rostro. Las estrellas, el viento, la luna, todo le recordaba...

A ella. Y los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Parecía que hiciera ya una eternidad, aunque no habían transcurrido ni diez años. Zack suspiró, aún a pesar del tiempo, dudaba que algun dia llegara a superar esa pérdida. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, antes de secarlas con el dorso de la mano y dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

Harlan llegó a la posada y encontró a Zack y Aerith esperándole. Dirigió a la Cetra una mirada inquisitiva, Zack también la observaba.

-¿Ese Nanaki del que hablaste, és el mismo Nanaki que ayudó al gran héroe Strife?

-Así és, señorita. ¿Eso va a influir en su decisión?

-Desde luego. Zack, yo vengo.

Zack asintió y se dirigió a él.

-Saldremos mañana a primera hora, ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto.

-Muy bien. Tú contratas, tú pagas. Víveres, equipo de supervivencia y una arma para Aerith.

-No quiero ningún arma.

-Tranquila. Estaba pensando en una vara, te servirá como bastón al andar y si te atacan podrás defenderte.

-¿Defenderme?

-Imagina que nos atacan y mientras Harlan y yo defendemos el frente un monstruo da un rodeo por detrás y va a por tí.

-Bueno... visto así, ¡De acuerdo! Aunque no se como usar un arma.

-No te preocupes, yo te puedo dar algunas clases.

-Eso estaria bien. -Dijo la Cetra sonriendo, luego extendió la mano hacia Harlan y este la dió el dinero.- Hasta luego.

Mientras Aerith se dirigía a comprar el equipaje Harlan retuvo a Zack.

-Oye... Siento lo que dije anoche.

-Dejalo, no és nada.

-Sería más fácil si me dijeras de qué no debo hablar.

-En serio, Harlan no importa. Soy yo, no debería afectarme tanto.

-No debería pero lo hace. -Harlan se impacientaba, confiaba en Zack más que en nadie, porqué diablos le costaba tanto admitirlo.- Zack, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y puedo decir que... que...

-¿Que...?

-¡Mierda! Que eres lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo. Tú y Nanaki sois los únicos a quienes no les importa mi apellido. Por eso me molesta enojarte. Zack, al menos dime que temas debo evitar.

-Está bien... No me hables de família, pérdidas o... o de amor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Por favor, dejad reviews. Y me gustaría que me dijérais que os parece Harlan.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fín. Cuarto capítulo. Me he quedado encallado en algunos momentos pero al final lo he logrado. Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leéis la história y a los que dejáis reviews. Y muchísimas gracias a Kmy42, ella sabe porqué.**

**¡Ah! Y no poseo el FFVII ni ninguno de bla, bla, bla...**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Oyeron un ruido cerca. Inmediatamente Aerith agarró con más fuerza su vara y miró a Zack. Este había llevado una mano a la empuñadura de su espada, pero enseguida la bajó, indicando así que no había peligro. Llevaban dos días avanzando por la espesura sin padecer demasiados encuentros indeseados. Precisamente el segundo de ellos había supuesto el primer combate en la vida de Aerith. Como Zack había pronosticado en Gongaga un grupo de monstruos había aparecido y mientras Zack y Harlan se ocupaban de la mayoria uno de ellos había rodeado el grupo, aprestándose a atacarla. El monstruo era una especie de insecto reptante, que atacaba a saltos. Aerith logró esquivar el primer ataque y aprovechando que el monstruo le ofrecia su perfil le golpeó duramente con la vara de metal. Sintió un impacto que recorria sus brazos y oyó un ruido escalofriante, había abierto la cabeza del monstruo y le había desparramado los sesos. La imagen aterrorizó a Aerith, así como el hecho de ser consciente de que por primera vez en su vida había matado. El sólo pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacerla enfermar, dejandola aturdida e incapaz de moverse. Vió impotente como otro de los monstruos se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero en el último momento una certera bala disparada por el hacha-pistola de Harlan apartó la criatura y esta aterrizó tambaleandose, hecho que aprovechó Zack para acabar con ella de un preciso mandoble. Aerith entró en estado de shock y siguió así un buen rato mientras Zack intentaba calmarla.

_-Sshh... Ya pasó, Aerith. Tranquila. Todo irá bien._

_-¡Oh, Shiva!¡He matado, Zack!_

_-Así és. Calma, te entiendo. Sé cómo te sientes. Está bien._

_-Pero... pero..._

_-No hay peros que valgan. Aerith... ese monstruo te hubiera matado, sólo te defendiste._

_-¡Lo he matado sin dudarlo Zack! Yo... yo... me.. me... Oh Gaia... ¡Me siento como si fuera un monstruo!- Aerith sollozaba incontroladamente y Zack la abrazó, sujetándola con firmeza._

_-¡No Aerith! ¡Tu no eres ningun monstruo! Los monstruos matan sin dudarlo y sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Tú estás llorando porque para evitar morir has debido tomar una vida. Yo diría que eso te hace más humana que la mayoría de gente que conozco._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí. Aerith... Aunque sea para salvar tu própia vida nunca és fácil matar. Menos aún si no eres consciente de que deberás hacerlo. Entiendo lo que estás sintiendo ahora. No te apures, puedes llorar sin problemas, lo comprendo. Yo lo hice la primera vez que maté._

Aerith había estado llorando sobre el hombro de Zack durante un buen rato, y durante todo ese tiempo Zack la mantuvo abrazada, confortándola.

Aerith había logrado hacerse a la idea, sin embargo no pudo demostrarlo ya que los demás ataques los habían perpetrado criaturas solitarias. En esos casos Zack y Harlan actuaban como un equipo, con el primero atacando en corto mientras el otro les disparaba, distrayéndoles. Aerith no podía evitar preguntarse cuanto haría que se conocían aquellos dos. Mientras avanzaban por la selva Harlan iba en cabeza, abriendo camino con su hacha-pistola si era necesario. El arma había sorprendido a Aerith, parecía una hacha de mano normal con un mango metálico hueco, pero con una empuñadura de pistola en la cabeza de la hoja. Harlan había demostrado ser capaz de cambiar el agarre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo eso no era nada comparado con el modo en que luchaba Zack. ¡Oh, sí! Desde luego podía pasar sin la sangre y eso, pero Zack poseía una afinidad tal con esa enorme espada que parecía que fuera parte de su própio cuerpo. A ojos de ella le veía casi como un bailarín, moviendose con una gracia y una habilidad sobrehumanas, blandiendo la pesada hoja como si fuera una ramita. Era un poco inquietante, pero el control que ejercía sobre el arma atraía a Aerith. Ciertamente parecía menos impulsivo que en otros momentos.

Como si quisiera darle la razón, al llegar al borde de un gran rio de corriente tranquila, Zack, que se había quedado en retaguardia, echó a correr nada más divisarlo y, sin previo aviso empujó a Aerith y a Harlan al agua mientras gritaba.

-¡Sííí!¡És hora de un chapuzón!

* * *

Mientras intentaban secarse alrededor de un fuego Zack no podía evitar sonreir cada vez que Harlan intentaba echarle el moco por arrojarlos al rio.

-¡Pareces un crio de cinco años, Zack! Suerte que ya estabamos bastante empapados por la humedad...

-Vamos Harlan... No empieces otra vez, ya estábamos empapados, además, no hay ningún puente que cruce el rio, habríamos acabado nadando de todos modos.

Harlan suspiró.

-Si no recuerdo mal, las otras veces que he cruzado este rio, algunas de ellas contigo, he pasado por un vado.

-El vado está a dos dias al sur, como mínimo.- Harlan seguía mirandole de mala uva- ¡Venga ya! Si fuiste tú quien insistió en la prisa y el secretismo.-Dijo Zack entre risas.

-Puede, pero si nos hubieras avisado yo no me habría mojado tanto el pelo.-Aerith estaba quejandose.

-Pero Aerith... ¿Tu sabes lo sexy que estás con el cabello mojado?

-Ya... Espera a que coja un resfriado.- De repente Aerith empezó a hacer pucheros y a parpadear seductoramente- ¿Cuando esté tosiendo y sonándome la nariz todo el día también te pareceré sexy?

-Vale, tienes razón. Ire con más cuidado.- A pesar que no le gustaba la idea de causarle un resfriado, Zack no pudo dejar de sonreir. Aerith estaba tan mona cuando se enfadaba...

Al día siguiente volvió a atacarles un grupo de monstruos, esta vez Aerith no vaciló después de acabar con el bicho que la había atacado, y aunque aún no tenía demasiada destreza logró rechazar a otro antes que Harlan acabara con él. Zack no podía evitar admirarla, puede que no fuera la mejor luchadora del mundo, pero mientras luchaba sus ojos mostraban una ferrea voluntad y una decisión tal que amenazaban con hipnotizarle. Mientras se acercaba a ella para ver cómo se encontraba oyó un ruido. De repente un grifo apareció y derribó a Harlan. Mientras Zack volvia a coger la espada vió que la criatura se preparaba para atacarles con un máser ¡Y apuntaba a Aerith! Dando un grito, saltó y la apartó de la trayectoria del rayo. Mientras caían no percibió el sonido agudo que solía precedir a la descarga. En su lugar oyó cómo el grifo chillaba de dolor. Tras caer al suelo y asegurarse que Aerith estaba bien Zack levantó la vista y vió un cuadrúpedo rojizo que acababa con el grifo a base de partirle el cuello con las mandíbulas. Al caer muerto el grifo la criatura soltó un rugido atronador. Zack observó como Aerith abría los ojos como platos a la vista del extraño ser, así que decidió que sería mejor calmarla. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada se oyó una voz grave.

-Vaya, vaya... Zack necesita que le ayuden... Eso sí és una novedad.

Aerith soltó una exclamación al advertir que la criatura había hablado. Zack podía comprenderlo, no todos los dias se encontraba uno con una espécie de canino con el pelo anaranjado, la crin negra, una cola llameante y dos profundos ojos ambarinos. Respondió a la broma de su amigo.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Quien te ha dicho que necesite ayuda? Lo que pasa es que te mueres de ganas por hacer ver que sirves para algo, saco de pulgas.- A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer esa era una vieja broma que ambos compartían y que, como siempre, rieron a gusto- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Mientras se acercaban a ella, Zack notó que Aerith ya no parecia asustada, sinó más bien curiosa.

-Ella és Aerith. Aerith, te presento a Bugenhagen, hijo de Nanaki.

-¡Zack!- Gruñó Bugenhagen.

-¿Que?

-No me llames así.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame, si no?

-Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Bugen. Ya sabes que me hace parecer más joven.

-¿¡Más joven?!- Dijo Zack, incrédulo- ¡Pero si apenas tienes setenta años!

De repente Bugenhagen se abalanzó sobre Zack con un gruñido y ambos rodaron por el suelo, riendo y haciendo ver que se peleaban. Harlan, que se había recuperado de la embestida se les acercó.

-Puedo esperar este comportamiento de Zack, ¿Pero de tí? Apostaría lo que no tengo a que Nanaki era más serio que tú a tu misma edad.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Es lo que hacen los héroes, estar serios. Y ya que hablamos de mi padre... Creo que le gustaría saber que haceis aquí.

-La verdad es que precisamente veníamos a hablar con él.- Respondió Harlan.

* * *

Las ventanas estaban cerradas. Un solitario fluorescente iluminaba el ancho espacio. En el centro un hombre practicaba con una enorme espada. La sudor recubria su cuerpo. Llevaba dos horas entrenando. Al cabo de media hora se detuvo y dejó la espada sobre un soporte hecho a medida. Mientras tomaba una toalla se acercó a la mesa y al hombre que le estaba esperando.

Jorran Wallace era un noble cetra, capitán del ejercito y un hombre indudablemente corpulento. Sin embargo, el hombre que tenía enfrente suyo, secándose con una toalla poseía un aire extremadamente intimidador, no en vano se trataba de Aldous Strife-Lockhart, Primus inter Pares, el heredero del Gran Héroe Strife.

-¿Sabes porqué te he llamado, Jorran?

-No, señor.

-Se ha filtrado cierta información. Dicha información resultaría comprometedora de caer en las manos... inadecuadas. Deseo que averígües quién ha revelado esa información y a quién la ha revelado. Te recomiendo que hables con nuestros científicos. Una vez el que se ha ido de la lengua te haya dicho a quién debes buscar acaba con él. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, señor. Averiguar quién és el soplón, hacerle cantar, una vez haya cantado lo elimino y me dedico a buscar al otro, ¿Es eso, no?

-Exacto. Puedes retirarte.

Mientras se iba Jorran no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos de su superior, había algo raro en ellos. Al cerrarse la puerta Aldous apagó la luz, y antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar, estos brillaron tenuemente.

* * *

Como cada mañana, Nanaki trotaba a paso vivo por los acantilados que rodeaban Cañon Cosmo. A sus casi seiscientos años aún se encontraba en la plenitud de sus fuerzas, y estas correrías matutinas le ayudaban a mantenerse en forma. Al llegar a donde reposaba el guerrero Seto se detuvo, bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Pasado un rato lanzó un poderoso aullido que retumbó por las paredes del cañon. Mientras se alejaba, su pecho se llenó de alegría, se había convertido en un digno hijo de su padre, en el protector de su gente... el Guardián de Cañon Cosmo. Aunque todo tenía su lado negativo. Sus consejos no habían sido escuchados y los autodenominados Cetras habían crecido en orgullo, quizás demasiado. Eran tan diferentes a sus ancestros. Al pensar en sus difuntos amigos no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, y fue invadido por una oleada de solitud. Por mucho que tuviera a su gente, a su compañera y a sus hijos aún echaba de menos a sus camaradas de armas. No tanto a ellos en sí mismos, sino el sentimiento de camaradería que compartía con ellos, un vínculo casi superior al de la sangre. Poco a poco regresó a su hogar y olió a Bugenhagen, que se acercaba con tres personas, de las cuales reconocía a Zack y a Harlan, el otro olor pertenecía a una mujer. Ansioso por volver a ver a sus dos protegidos e intrigado por la desconocida aceleró el paso. Al llegar a la ancha cornisa donde vivía la mayoria de su gente vió a su hijo charlando animadamente con Zack y Harlan. Al verle los tres salieron a su encuentro.

-Zack, Harlan, me alegro de veros.

-Lo mismo digo, Nanaki.- Dijo Zack mientras se arrodillaba y le daba un abrazo.

-Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos, Nanaki.- Harlan sonrió, lo que tratandose de él equivalia a la misma demostración de afecto que el abrazo de Zack.

-Así és, Harlan.- Nanaki observó cómo algo preocupaba a Harlan- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte. En privado, a poder ser.

Nanaki intuyó que ese "algo" podía ser bastante grave, ya que la sola mención del tema hizo que Zack se pusiera a mirar hacia el horizonte. Algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba preocupado. De repente Nanaki vió como Zack giraba la cabeza hacia la posada y sonreía a alguien. Sus ojos tenían una chispa, una chispa que Nanaki sólo había visto en contadas ocasiones. No pudo evitar preguntarse quien podía ser capaz de causar eso en Zack. Éste se acercó a él.

-Ven, Nanaki. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas. Aerith, te presento al Héroe Nanaki, Guardián de Cañon Cosmo. Nanaki, ella és Aerith.

-Estoy encantada de conocerle.

Nanaki no escuchaba. Su único ojo estaba abierto como un plato y amenazaba con salirsele de la órbita. Boqueaba, incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Era imposible. Ella estaba muerta. Recordaba como si fuera ayer aquel día fatídico. La vitalidad y la alegría de la que siempre hacía gala la joven florista de los suburbios destruida en un sólo instante por el cruel acero de un monstruo. El cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, reposando cual muñeca rota en los brazos de Cloud mientras éste lo depositaba en el lago de la Ciudad Olvidada. El ligero estremecimiento mientras la Corriente Vital rechazaba a Meteorito, cuando creyó oir una última vez su risa. Y sin embargo allí estaba, frente a él. Más de quinientos años después. Viva y bella cómo le gustaba recordarla. Sus cálidos ojos verdes, el cabello castaño con sus reflejos dorados y la voz... Dulce y fresca, alegre y vibrante.

-Esto és un sueño... Tengo que estar soñando... Te vi morir hace ya tanto tiempo, amiga mia...- Nanaki no pudo contener las lagrimas- Nunca imaginé que volvería a verte.

-¿Morir?

-¿Conoces a Aerith?- Zack no logró contener su asombro. Incluso Harlan parecía pasmado.

-¡Claro que si! Nunca podría olvidar a Aerith Gainsborough, la última descendiente de la raza de los Cetra.

-Perdone, pero... Yo no me llamo Aerith Gainsborough. Ni pertenezco a la raza de los Ancianos.

-¿Cómo?- Nanaki no pudo ocultar su estupefacción. De repente advirtió que esa joven no podía ser la florista. No sabía de que se trataba, pero algo en ella no encajaba con la joven que conoció hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-Me llamo Aerith.- La muchacha hizo una mueca- Aerith Strife de hecho, aunque prefiero que me llamen simplemente Aerith.

-Un momento, un momento...-Zack estaba sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Me estás diciendo que desciendes del Gran Héroe Strife?

-Si.- Aerith bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera incomoda.

Nanaki no pudo contener la decepción que le asaltó. Por un momento pensó que ella había regresado. No obstante la decepción duró poco, lentamente fue reemplazada por la curiosidad: una descendiente de Cloud, llamada Aerith, que además era la viva imagen de la florista, incluso vestía igual salvo por la auséncia del lazo rosa en la trenza, además llegando hasta allí acompañada precisamente por Zack... Nanaki sospechaba que algo se había puesto en marcha.

* * *

Aerith no podía salir de su asombro. Estaban sentados en el salón del observatorio de Cañón Cosmo. Nanaki les había estado hablando de los Héroes de Meteorito. Había sido una commoción para ella enterarse que era exactamente igual a la última auténtica Cetra, la persona a la que había llegado a admirar tanto. Incluso se llamaba como ella. Mientras lo asimilaba y escuchaba a Nanaki volvió a contemplar a la pareja: Nanaki ofrecia una imagen imponente, su ojo rebosaba de sabiduría y con los recuerdos de las batallas era capaz de relumbrar con un fuego abrasador, las cicatrices, en lugar de afearlo le daban un aire endurecido, noble incluso. Y el porte... Sereno, audaz, regio, un porte digno de alguien capaz de salvar al planeta. Su compañera Reyaa era ligeramente más pequeña y su pelaje era más claro que el de su pareja, sin embargo poseía un aire de sabiduria similar y se las arreglaba para parecer menos severa que Nanaki. De pronto, mientras Nanaki, Reyaa, Harlan e incluso ella misma hablaban de lo que sabían de los Héroes de Meteorito, sus descendientes y sus rivales, Aerith advirtió que Zack había salido fuera. Disculpándose, se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿Zack? ¿Qué ocurre?- Aerith vió que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Todo esto. Me siento fuera de lugar.

-¿Esto?

-La conversación. Todas esas histórias del pasado. Me hacen sentir como un ignorante. No tengo la experiéncia y la sabiduría de Nanaki, ni tu cultura o la de Harlan. Todo lo que sé del pasado son cuatro leyendas...- Zack bajó la cabeza y se acerco a la barandilla. Suspiró y miró hacia las estrellas– Me hacen pensar que no sirvo para hacer nada importante.

-Zack... –Aerith le apoyó la mano en el hombro.- Sí, soy una persona muy instruida.- Le hizo darse la vuelta con delicadeza y le miró a los ojos, sin apartar la mano- Sin embargo, toda esa cultura no me sirvió de nada en el desierto.- Zack sonrió- Yo habría muerto de no ser por tí. Tú me salvaste. Eso és algo importante.- Aerith le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿De veras?- Zack levanto una ceja.

-Para mí lo és.-Aerith había cogido su mano y se la apretó con afecto. Zack le devolvió el apretón.

-Gracias.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, mirando el cielo estrellado. Al cabo de un tiempo Nanaki se les acercó.

-Ya és tarde. Deberíais ir a dormir.-Se dió la vuelta para retirarse, pero detuvo el movimiento a la mitad y añadió -Mañana a primera hora venid aquí los dos. Hay algo que quiero mostraros.

* * *

**Arf, arf... Bueno, este capítulo está hecho. En cuando pueda me pongo a por el siguiente.**

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Gusta? ¿No gusta? Por favor, dejad reviews (són mi carburante).**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento profundamente el retraso. Un virus borró los archivos y tuve que empezar de nuevo. Encima coincidió con la cabalgada de reyes(colaboro en ella) y la fiesta mayor de mi pueblo(soy de la comisión organizadora). Total: stress, stress y más stress... ¡Basta de quejarse! Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis esto(por favor, dejad reviews, con ojillos de cachorro os lo digo); a todos los que dejáis reviews(¡Seguid así!); y especialmente muchas gracias a aquilesfair y a Dafne SchlossHerz, vosotros ya sabeis porqué lo digo.**

**En fin...**

**Aviso: No poseo el FFVII ni ninguno de etc, etc, etc...**

* * *

-¿Que es lo que querías que viéramos, Nanaki?

Al terminar de desayunar, y tal como les había pedido éste Zack y Aerith habían subido al observatorio. Sin decir una palabra Nanaki les condujo por un pasadizo hasta una habitación privada en el centro de la cual se hallaba una extraña plataforma, conectada a una máquina en el otro extremo de la habitación. Nanaki les hizo señas para que subieran a la plataforma y sin mediar palabra pulsó un botón. Con un suave zumbido la plataforma empezó a ascender y Nanaki se unió a ellos de un salto. La plataforma siguió subiendo hasta detenerse. Estaban en la cúpula del observatorio. Aguardaron en silencio. Poco a poco la cúpula fue oscureciéndose y antes de que pudieran comprender lo que ocurría aparecieron estrellas y planetas flotando alrededor suyo, creando un espectáculo de luces bellísimo y sobrecogedor.

-Nanaki... ¡Esto es precioso! -Aerith no podía contener la excitación y se puso a dar vueltas sobre si misma, bailando con las estrellas.

-Me alegro que te guste. Mi abuelo construyó esta máquina. -Nanaki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la maravilla que irradiaba Aerith. En esos momentos la muchacha le recordaba tanto a su vieja amiga… Sin embargo Nanaki se puso serio. -Él solía usarla para estudiar el movimiento de los planetas. Pero con el tiempo, yo he descubierto otras propiedades… En este espacio, a veces, sólo a veces, soy capaz de escuchar al planeta. -Dicho esto les miró de reojo.

Las palabras del viejo héroe quedaron flotando en el aire, Zack y Aerith intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión.

-¿Escuchar al planeta?- ambos preguntaron a la vez. Nanaki asintió.

-Tal y como podía hacer Aerith Gainsborough. Por eso os he pedido que vinierais. Sinceramente, no puedo evitar creer que tu apariencia y tu nombre son más que una coincidencia. –Nanaki vió a Aerith abrir sus ojos esmeraldas con asombro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Con franqueza, no lo sé. Tan solo tengo esa sensación. Por favor, ¿Podrías intentar escuchar conmigo?

-Pero, Nanaki… yo… no sé como hacerlo…

-Shhh… Tan sólo cierra tus ojos y deja la mente en blanco.

* * *

Aerith hizo lo que Nanaki le pedía. Durante un buen rato sólo escuchó el leve zumbido que hacía la máquina. El zumbido fue reemplazado poco a poco por una leve música que Aerith identificó con las imágenes de las estrellas y los planetas desplazándose.

De repente, cuando ya creía que no iba a suceder nada, Aerith oyó un leve murmullo, casi en el límite de su oído. Intrigada se concentró más y más en el murmullo y este creció progresivamente hasta que, antes que Aerith se diera cuenta se había convertido en un atronador torrente de palabras que amenazaba con ensordecerla, con colapsar su mente y destripar su conciencia. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, intentando infructuosamente e inútil librarse del estruendo.

Súbitamente el ruido desapareció y al abrir los ojos Aerith se halló en un espacio blanco, que se prolongaba hasta más allá del horizonte. Mientras observaba con estupefacción sintió, más que oyó, a alguien que se acercaba a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y allí, frente a ella, como si hubiera salido de un espejo se hallaba ella misma, idéntica en todo salvo en dos pequeños detalles:

La larga trenza no estaba atada con una cinta elástica, sino con un delicado lazo rosa, que además sujetaba una esfera de cristal, de color verde pálido. Y los ojos. Unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda que eran exactamente iguales a los suyos, salvo que mostraban una sabiduría y una compasión que se encontraban muy lejos del alcance humano.

-Vaya, Aerith... ¡Como has crecido! –Oír una voz tan semejante a la suya fue demasiado para Aerith, que no pudo soportarlo y se desmayó.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se desmayó. Al recuperar el conocimiento y abrir los ojos se encontró tumbada, con la cabeza recostada en la falda de su... doble... reflejo... lo que fuera. De repente lo que Nanaki les había contado la noche anterior acudió de golpe a su cabeza. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-Tú… Eres Aerith Gainsborough, ¿No? - La mujer asintió, sonriendo.

-Veo que Red te ha hablado de mí.

-¿Red?

-Así era como llamábamos a Nanaki. Creo que terminó considerándolo una especie de mote de batalla, o algo así. – Aerith Gainsborough rió, y la risa envolvió a Aerith Strife, inundándola con una sensación de placidez.

-Es extraño…

-¿El qué?

-Estoy tan a gusto contigo… Me siento tan a salvo. Es como si te conociera de antes.

-Ya te dije que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Entonces no tendrías más de diez años. –Estas palabras provocaron que Aerith Strife se conmocionara y se levantara de un salto.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Hace catorce años, en Mideel! ¡Tú me protegiste!

-Así es.

-Fuiste tú… tú hiciste que me diera cuenta de lo equivocada que está mi gente. ¿Por qué?

-Porque el planeta te ha elegido. –Mientras se levantaba todo rastro de risa abandonó su voz, y en ella se podía percibir una firmeza aplastante –Tú heredarás mis poderes, mis conocimientos, e incluso mis recuerdos. –Aerith Strife sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo.

-¿Recuerdos? ¿No iras a decirme que me voy a convertir en ti? – Aerith Gainsborough sonrió.

-¡Claro que no! No temas, podrás distinguir perfectamente entre tus recuerdos y los mios.

-Bueno, siendo así… Perdona, pero..., ¿Podrías decirme para que me ha elegido el planeta?

-No. Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo. –Al ver la expresión de Aerith Strife, Aerith Gainsborough no pudo sino reir suavemente y siguió hablando. –Pero sí que puedo darte un consejo: sigue tu instinto Aerith, dejate guiar por tu intuición. –Dicho esto Aerith Gainsborough se quitó el lazo y la materia que coronaban su trenza y se los tendió a Aerith Strife mientras su propio cabello se convertía en una cascada de tonos castaños. –Toma. Esta materia se llama Materia Blanca, y aunque no tendrá un uso práctico para ti, te ayudará a despejar tu mente cuando lo necesites. Guardala bien, pertenecía a mi madre.

-¿Y el lazo?

-El lazo… -Aerith Gainsborough alargó una mano y acarició el tejido con sus dedos. Sus ojos mostraron una cantidad indescriptible de ternura, amor... y dolor. –Este lazo me lo regaló alguien. Alguien... alguien que llegó a significar más que el mundo para mí. Alguien tan bueno y honorable que... –aquí la voz de Aerith se quebró y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Al volver a hablar su voz no pudo ocultar un leve tono de resentimiento y enojo. -Que no quiso evitar su injusto destino. -Se frotó los ojos con decisión y recuperó la sonrisa. –Ven, deja que te lo ponga todo. –Mientras colocaba el lazo y la materia en su sitio siguió hablando. –Por cierto, en lo que se refiere a los recuerdos: van a llegar a tí poco a poco, y algunos no llegarán hasta que llegue el momento adecuado. –Aerith Strife se preocupó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque podrían afectar a algunas de tus decisiones. Y debes tener libertad para decidir como creas conveniente. ¡Bueno! Yo diría que el lazo te queda perfecto. -Aerith Gainsborough se alejó dos pasos, y contempló a su "heredera". –Creo que ya está todo arreglado. Cloud estaría orgulloso de tí. –Con estas palabras abrazó a Aerith Strife y la besó en la frente. –Buena suerte. Y dale recuerdos a Red.

Aerith Strife volvió a caer inconsciente.

* * *

La preocupación de Zack crecía por momentos. Aerith seguía inmóvil, yaciendo en el sofá. ¡Y estaba desenfocada! ¡Desenfocada! Incluso Nanaki parecía confundido por el hecho. Todo había empezado al llevarse ella las manos a la cabeza y empezar a sacudirse toda ella. De repente, antes que Zack o el viejo héroe pudieran hacer nada, se había detenido súbitamente y había empezado a caer de espaldas. Zack apenas si logró sujetarla a tiempo de evitar que se diera de cabeza contra el suelo. Mientras la estaban llevando al sofá advirtieron con inquietud que su cuerpo se hacia borroso, si bien seguía siendo igual de sólido. Llevaban casi una hora intentando averiguar lo que ocurría con Aerith, y aún no habían logrado nada. Reyaa y Harlan estaban en la biblioteca intentando encontrar algun volúmen que pudiera ser les de utilidad. De pronto el cuerpo de Aerith empezó a brillar, sobresaltando a ambos. El brillo fue incrementándose gradualmente hasta que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. Al desaparecer el resplandor contemplaron como el cuerpo de Aerith recobraba la nitidez. Esta abrió los ojos. Parecía confundida. Nanaki fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, creo. Yo... –Súbitamente miro fijamente a Nanaki, como si mirara a través de él. Al cabo de unos segundos se sonrojó levemente, sonrió y volvió a hablar. –Aerith te manda recuerdos, Red.

Zack vió cómo esas palabras provocaron que Nanaki empezara a boquear.

-¿Có... Cómo sabes tú eso? Hace casi cuatrocientos años que nadie me llama así.

-Ella me lo dijo.

-¿Ella? –Nanaki parecía entre temeroso y expectante.

-Aerith Gainsborough.

-¡¿Aerith?! ¡¿La has visto?! -Aerith asintió.

-Creo que me ha venido a ver. Dijo que te diera recuerdos.

Nanaki se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos un buen rato, y Zack aprovechó para hablar un poco con ella.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Ahí dentro nos has dado un susto de muerte.

-Sí. De hecho me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido en años. Es como si hubiera estado durmiendo hasta ahora. Me siento como nueva.

-Lo que sí és nuevo són ese lazo y la bolita de cristal. ¿De donde los has sacado?

-¡Oh! Aerith me los ha dado. Dice que esto no tiene ninguna utilidad excepto ayudarme a despejar la cabeza o así. Y el lazo... La verdad es que no entiendo porque me lo ha dado.

-Sea por lo que sea, el caso es que te queda bien.

-¿En serio?

-Si. -Ambos estaban sonriendo. Antes que pudieran seguir Nanaki les interrumpió.

-Perdona pero... ¿Puedo ver esa materia?

Aerith se quitó la esfera de la trenza y la enseño al viejo héroe. Zack advirtió que Nanaki tragaba con cierta dificultad. La curiosidad pudo más que Zack y le empujó a preguntar.

-¿Sabes lo que és?

-És materia, Zack. Energía mako solidificada. Magia, por así decirlo.

-Pero Nanaki, hace siglos que no se encuentra materia. -Terció Aerith.

-Eso por si sólo ya sería extraño. Pero si tenemos en cuenta que la persona que te la ha dado murió hace más de cinco siglos... -Comentó Nanaki con ironía. -Además, no se trata de una materia cualquiera. Es la misma materia que Aerith Gainsborough utilizó para invocar a Sagrado y detener a Meteorito.

-Pero yo no sé usar materia. ¿Para qué me la daría?

-Qué te dijo exactamente? -Inquirió Nanaki.

-Dijo que el planeta me había elegido. Que heredaría sus poderes, conocimientos y... recuerdos. -Al decir esto Aerith miró de reojo a Nanaki y volvió a sonreír. Este lo advirtió y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a la joven.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Es que al verte creo que "recordé" algo.

-Ya veo. ¿Y de que se trataba?

-De Aerith y tú. Y de una especie de jaula de cristal y...

Zack observo a su viejo amigo y comprendió que de no tener el pelaje rojizo que le cubría el cuerpo estaría sonrojado hasta el punto de parecer un tomate. Nanaki miró hacia atrás, nervioso.

-Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Reyaa, ¿Quieres?

-Si me explicas de que va el recuerdo... -Nanaki soltó un suspiro que sonó tanto a resignación como a alivio.

-De acuerdo. Para hacerlo más sencillo, un científico loco nos capturó. Aerith era la última de los Ancianos, yo era, o eso creía todo el mundo, el último de mi espécie. El desgraciado de Hojo intentó "ayudar" a la preservación de nuestras espécies. Yo no tenía previsto mostrarme tan agresivo, pero al ver aparecer a sus amigos ví una oportunidad para escapar, así que fingí estar... ejem... ¿Cómo lo diría?... interesado con la idea.

-Bueno, si todo era una farsa, ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa Reyaa? -Zack no lo acababa de entender.

-Primero, porque apenas era un adolescente, por aquel entonces; segundo, en esa ocasión pude acabar con Hojo, y para mi pesar no lo hice; y en tercer lugar, porque, y esto sí que debe quedar entre nosotros, si al cabo de unos meses más tarde nos hubiéramos hallado en una situación semejante y ella hubiera estado de acuerdo... Me lo habría planteado en serio. -Los tres se sonrojaron ante la admisión de Nanaki.

* * *

Nanaki trotaba hacia la figura pétrea de su padre. Harlan le había hablado de los rumores que había recogido. Ciertamente no tenía sentido. La infraestructura necesaria para transportar la energía mako había sido destruida hacía ya mucho. Esos supuestos informes sobre extracción de mako debían indicar algún otro propósito, aunque no alcanzara a verlo. Mientras estaba absorto en sus cavilaciones llegó al sitio exacto donde empezaba el casi inexistente sendero que descendía hacia el desfiladero oculto donde el guerrero Seto se había enfrentado en solitario a la tribu GI. Al llegar abajo recordó que no se hallaba en el sitio más seguro de Cañon Cosmo. No en vano, las últimas veces que había tratado de razonar con el ocupante del desfiladero había estado a punto de resultar herido. Sin embargo le había prometido a Harlan que le ayudaría en su empeño. Ya tenía varios chocobos a punto para que les llevaran un trecho. Sin embargo temía que sus dos protegidos y la "heredera" de Aerith pudieran topar con las intenciones hostiles de los Cetras. Un poco de ayuda en combate les vendría de maravilla. Nanaki sabía que era casi imposible convencer al morador de ese lugar que abandonara el retiro voluntario que le había llevado allí. Esta vez, sin embargo, Nanaki tenía un as en la manga. De repente percibió el olor que estaba buscando y se detuvo. Dejó que le observara y procedió a hablar.

-Se que no quieres verme por aquí. Pero debo pedirte un favor. -El silencio fue la única respuesta. -Unos amigos mios van a emprender un viaje. Parece que los Cetras planean algo que implica extraer energía mako. -A pesar de la ausencia de respuesta Nanaki sintió que su silente interlocutor se tensaba. -Si. És bastante grave. Mis amigos quieren averiguar si és cierto, y si lo fuera, evitar que se lleve a cabo. Son capaces y valientes, cierto, pero carecen de experiencia. Necesito que les ayudes. -Al fin Nanaki pudo oír un leve murmullo.

-Ayudarles, dices. Hace trescientos ochenta y dos años que me retiré a este lugar. Quiero seguir aquí, solo. No soportaria pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

-¿És tu última palabra?

-Sí.

-Si te dijera que uno de ellos és una Cetra, ¿Supondría algún cambio? -Silencio. - ¿Y si te dijera que esta chica tiene el cabello castaño claro con reflejos dorados? ¿Ojos verde esmeralda? ¿Piel clara? -Nanaki percibió cómo las dudas empezaban a asaltar a su interlocutor. -Además, solo voy a añadir que lleva un vestido rosa. Y que se llama Aerith.

-Aerith... ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí! -La voz parecía enfadada.

-Si me burlo o no deberás averiguarlo por tí mismo. Partirán mañana por la mañana. -Nanaki se dió la vuelta y empezó a subir por el sendero. De repente se detuvo y volvió la cabeza. -Tendré un chocobo listo para tí.

Mientras regresaba hacia Cañon Cosmo Nanaki no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro. Cuatro iban a ser los que partirían mañana. Estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Zack empezó a enseñar a Aerith a manejar la vara en combate. Al tratarse de una novata y de un arma que no era aquella a la que él estaba acostumbrado, empezaron con un par de bastones de madera. Uno de los habitantes de Cañon Cosmo se había ofrecido para ayudarles, de modo que Zack empezó combatiendo contra el hombre, instruyendo a Aerith para que esta observara los movimientos básicos. Al cabo de un rato dejó que fuera Aerith quien combatiera contra el hombre. Mientras Aerith atacaba o defendía Zack iba aconsejándola sobre la marcha.

-¡Cuidado! Recuerda Aerith: No detengas los ataques, limítate a desviarlos y contraatacar.

-¡Eso és lo que intento! ¡No és tan fácil!

A pesar de las quejas Aerith empezó a corregir sus movimientos, y la mejoría se notó enseguida. Al comprobar la poca poténcia de sus golpes, Zack la avisó otra vez.

-¡Aerith! Cuando golpees no te quedes con las manos en el mismo punto. Tienes que juntarlas para golpear con más fuerza.

Para mérito suyo, esta vez Aerith no se quejó. Tan solo se limitó a seguir el consejo de Zack. Al poco rato Aerith empezó a resultar una contrincante demasiado difícil para el hombre.

-¡Muy bien! Por ahora ya está bien. Terminaremos con un pequeño combate entre los dos. Así veré mejor que progresos has hecho. -Zack advirtió que Aerith palidecía ligeramente ante semejante idea. No podía reprocharselo, así que intentó tranquilizarla un poco. -¡Eh! No te apures, no voy a emplearme a fondo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¡Claro que sí! Vamos, atácame.

Aerith respiró hondo unas cuantas veces antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva. El primer ataque vino desde arriba y por la derecha, y Zack no tuvo ningún problema para esquivarlo. Aerith respondió con un golpe de retorno que volvió a errar, aunque instintivamente prosiguió el ataque con el otro extremo de la vara, tomando por sorpresa a Zack, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque. Los ojos de Aerith brillaron con una exitación apenas contenida.

-¿Que te ocurre, Zack? ¿No decías que siempre hay que desviar los golpes?

Zack tuvo que contener una carcajada. ¡Aerith se estaba burlando de él! Debía andarse con más cuidado si no quería que Aerith le diera una pequeña lección. Dirigiendo la atención hacia su adorable adversaria vió que esta daba la vuelta sobre sí misma para asestarle un golpe a la cabeza. La falta de práctica pesó en contra de Aerith y el golpe pasó por encima de Zack, que se había agachado. Siguieron de este modo durante un buen rato, hasta que Zack empezó a devolver algunos ataques. Al principio Aerith dejaba escapar algun pequeño gemido debido al sobresalto de verse atacada, aunque al cabo de poco empezó a rechinar los dientes en su lugar. Al cabo de una hora, Aerith, que estaba al límite de su resisténcia dió una vuelta sobre sí misma con todas sus fuerzas para intentar golpear a Zack en la cabeza. Zack, que esperaba un movimiento semejante golpeó la vara de Aerith, desequilibrándola. Mientras Aerith intentaba recuperar el equilibrio Zack la golpeó por detrás de las rodillas, haciéndola caer de espaldas en el suelo. Aerith intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero mientras se apoyaba en los codos se encontró con la vara que empuñaba Zack reposando en la base de su cuello. Mientras esperaba a que ella recobrase el aliento Zack no pudo evitar fijarse en el modo en que Aerith respiraba con los labios entreabiertos. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Aerith recupero la voz.

-¿Zack? ¿Ocurre algo?

La voz despertó a Zack de sus cavilaciones. Apartó la vara y se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras sonreía, ligeramente avergonzado.

-¡Ah! No, nada. Me he distraído un poco.

-Ya. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

-¡Claro!

Zack alargó la mano hacia Aerith y la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a sacudirse el polvo. Aerith se pasó el brazo por la frente en un intento de secar el sudor. Viendo que aún estaba sofocada por el esfuerzo Zack pensó en sugerir que fuera a refrescarse. Sin embargo parecía que Aerith ya hubiera pensado en ello.

-Vaya... Creo que debería ir a ducharme. -Aerith sonrió. -¿Me sueltas la mano?

Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, Zack aún tenía la mano de ella cogida.

-Si, claro...

-¡Bien! Nos vemos en la cena, pues.

Aerith se alejó de allí dejando a Zack sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que giraban en cómo se movía Aerith durante el entreno, pero sobre todo en la imágen que había ofrecido mientras estaba tumbada en el suelo: la cara sonrojada, el cabello que empezaba a soltarse, la respiración jadeante, el modo en que subía y bajaba su pecho... Y especialmente el modo en que al ponerse de pie el vestido se había abierto ligeramente, revelando un muslo firme, sedoso, vibrante...

De repente Zack notó una tensión en sus pantalones. Miró abajo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú si que necesitas una ducha... ¡Una ducha bien fría!

* * *

El agua corría sobre su piel, llevándose los últimos restos de espuma. Mientras se aclaraba el pelo Aerith no lograba quitarse de la cabeza el modo en que la miró Zack mientras estaba en el suelo. Anhelante, podría decirse. No podía negar que ese modo de mirar había logrado excitarla. Hacía casi un año que nadie la miraba de ese modo. De un modo inconsciente lo había echado de menos. Era natural que una mujer atractiva atrajera esas miradas ¿No? Además, si quien miraba así era alguien tan apuesto como Zack...

Aerith se mordió el labio y supo que antes de irse a dormir se preguntaría un par de veces si los pectorales y los abdominales que mostraba Zack eran tan definidos y suaves como aparentaban.

* * *

**Bueno, la cosa se anima entre esos dos, ¿no? Ya sabeis, dejad reviews por favor(aunque solo sea un "me gusta/lo odio")**

**Y una vez más pido disculpas por el retraso. Trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero ya sabéis que a veces la vida nos derrota. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, he regresado. Siento el retraso, pero últimamente había estado más ocupado con mis fics en inglés y con uno de zombis, además de echar una mano a una amiga con un flamer. Llega el sexto capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews. Y gracias especialmente a Kmy42, GrissiZero22, Rina Uchiha y Jessica Winchester, ya sabéis por que ;3.**

**Aviso: No poseo el Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o derivados.**

* * *

Aerith no lograba despegar sus ojos del nuevo miembro del grupo. Ofrecía una estampa magnífica, montado en un chocobo de color negro. El aura de misterio y peligro que le rodeaba resultaba casi palpable. Lo más inquietante para Aerith era que él no dejaba de contemplarla.

Se sentia como si alguien estuviera escudriñando su alma, casi. Hubiera resultado insoportable de no ser porque dicha contemplación no la abarcaba sólo a ella. Aunque en menor grado, también iba dirigida hacia los otros dos miembros del grupo, en especial a Zack. Este estaba burlándose de Harlan debido a su escaso dominio del chocobo que le había tocado. Harlan no se dignaba a responder más que con algún que otro gruñido. Sin embargo Aerith veía relumbrar una pequeña chispa en su ojo y comprendió que las incesantes burlas de Zack, más de las habituales, y el supuesto malhumor de Harlan no eran más que una manera de sobrellevar el constante escrutinio del jinete del chocobo negro.

Puede que Vincent Valentine fuera uno de los Héroes de Meteorito, pero no causaba ni de lejos la misma impresión que Nanaki.

* * *

Vincent no lograba salir de su asombro. La muchacha era exactamente igual que su vieja amiga. No sólo en el aspecto físico, lo cual ya sería sorprendente de por sí, sino también en el aura que irradiaba. Mientras estaba absorto en sus cavilaciones oyó el ruido de un vehículo. Advirtió que Zack también lo había oido. Ambos se miraron un momento y Vincent señalo un pequeño bosquecillo a un quilómetro hacia el norte. Zack asintió y transmitió la decisión a los otros dos. Los cuatro chocobos salieron disparados hacia la cobertura. Al llegar allí se adentraron varios metros en la espesura, desmontaron y Zack empezó a alimentar a las aves con el fin de mantenerlas en silencio. Los demás esperaban agazapados entre los arbustos. De repente un transporte de tropas Cetra apareció en la distancia. El camión descubierto avanzaba a una velocidad suficientemente lenta para inspeccionar el terreno, aunque no lo demasiado como para reparar en el rastro que podian dejar los cuatro chocobos.

-Una patrulla rutinaria. -Oyó que decía Zack.

Vincent contó a los enemigos. Diez soldados en la caja. Dos más en la cabina. Sus demonios interiores aullaban. Tras más de trescientos años de retiro casi deseaba ceder. El enemigo no tendría ni una opción. Pero mientras desenfundaba a Cerberus el consejo que Red les había dado a su partida de Cañon Cosmo regresó a su mente.

_-Recordadlo, oponeros a los Cetras no significa luchar contra ellos a la mínima provocación. Usad la cabeza. Vuestro objetivo debe ser averiguar la verdad sobre esos rumores de extracción. Por favor, evitad riesgos innecesarios._

Vincent vió que Harlan también empuñaba su hacha pistola. Un arma ingeniosa en su opinión. Aunque él no necesitaba nada semejante para defenderse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Miró su garra. La maldita locura de Hojo se había encargado de ello. La locura de Hojo y los remordimientos de Lucrecia. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de recordar el pasado, ni de derramar sangre. Un combate ahora sólo les expondría antes que pudieran averiguar nada útil. Levantó la mano, indicando a Harlan que bajara su arma. Mientras el camión se alejaba Vincent notó como las presencias de su interior iban retrayéndose. Tras ver desaparecer el vehículo miró a Zack.

-Esperaremos cinco minutos más. -Vincent asintió. El joven sabía más que él acerca del comportamiento de sus enemigos. Al cabo de los cinco minutos, y mientras se preparaban para volver a ponerse en marcha, Zack se detuvo y se arrodilló al pie de un arbol. Vincent vio cómo removía la tierra, cogía un puñado y se lo llevaba hasta la nariz. Tras oler la tierra frunció el ceño.

-Bandidos. Tendremos que ir con cuidado.

-¿Bandidos? -Preguntó Aerith. Al parecer Vincent no era el único que había advertido una corriente de animosidad en la voz del joven.

-Psí... Suelen viajar en grupos. No són más que escoria, pero pueden suponer algún problema.

-¿Por qué? -Vincent no pudo evitar mostrar un leve atisbo de sonrisa. Esta Aerith era tan curiosa como la anterior. Vincent había llegado a la conclusión que a pesar de ser una persona distinta y diferente, la joven era, sin dudarlo, dipositaria de la eséncia de Aerith Gainsborough. Si Aerith Strife era tal cosa... ¿Qué sería Zack? Vincent tambien percibia algo extraño en él, y no se trataba sólo de los ojos brillantes. Entonces un pensamiento vino a su cabeza. Ojos brillantes... ojos de mako... ojos de SOLDADO. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo no había reparado en ello?! Mientras Vincent cavilaba Zack respondía a la pregunta de Aerith.

-Són peligrosos. Deshauciados de los asentamientos con razón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Quienes són?

-Delincuentes. Gente que por sus crimenes ha sido expulsada de los asentamientos. Ladrones, asesinos, violadores, gentuza de esa calaña... Suelen vigilar los caminos y asaltar grupos poco preparados. Si los nómadas tenemos mala fama sólo se debe a ellos.

-¿Tan malos són? -Zack encogió los hombros antes de responder.

-Supongo que algunos no eran mala gente, al principio. Sin embargo el hecho de tener que sobrevivir en solitario o verse obligados a agruparse con los que sí lo eran han provocado que perdieran casi cualquier atisbo de bondad que pudieran tener. Deberíamos irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Así habrá menos probabilidades de encontrarnos con ellos.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Ya os habéis encargado de ello?

-Sí, señor. El traidor habló lo suficiente. Ya no volverá a hacerlo.

Aldous Strife-Lockhart no pudo evitar que una sonrisa arrogante asomara a sus labios. El rio volvía a su cauce y tan sólo quedaban algunos flecos por arreglar.

-Por curiosidad... ¿A quién dió la información? -Jorran Wallace levantó una ceja antes de responder.

-Le parecerá irónico. El receptor és Harlan Shinra.

-Ah, ya veo... Harlan Shinra, mercader y el último descendiente de esa maldita família. -Aldous no pudo sino soltar una ligera carcajada. -Irónico, sin duda. Bueno, Capitán. Ahora necesito que forme un equipo para cazar a esa alimaña y todo estará arreglado. -De pronto Aldous advirtió que Jorran parecía nervioso. Sonrió cálidamente intentando tranquilizar a su subordinado. -¿Ocurre algo, Capitán?

-Señor... Tenemos otros nombres. Alguien que dio la "orden" de filtrar la información. Alguien de alto rango.

Todo rastro de calidez abandonó la cara de Aldous. ¿Un traidor de alto rango? Eso era inesperado. Añadia más complicaciones a un asunto ya de por sí difícil de resolver. Una cosa era silenciar a un cerebrito de bajo rango al que nadie echaría en falta, y otra muy distinta era hacer desaparecer a alguien que posiblemente tuviera influencias o simpatizantes. Estaba el destierro, cierto, pero a diferencia de su prima, quien no sabía nada acerca de los secretos que ocultaban los jerarcas, los traidores sin duda tendrían acceso a información privilegiada. Era difícil pero ya se habian dado casos con anterioridad. Si lograban sobrevivir... No, el destierro no era viable. Se necesitaba una acción punitiva de inmediato. Y Jorran no era el hombre indicado.

-Capitán, transmita esos nombres, junto con la información pertinente, al General Wallace y mándemelo aquí. Después reuna un equipo para buscar a Harlan. Le quiero vivo, a poder ser. A él y a cualquiera que le acompañe, ¿Lo ha entendido, Capitán Wallace?

-¡Sí, señor!

Al cerrarse la puerta del despacho, Aldous se levantó para servirse una copa de coñac y esperar a que su más leal subordinado llegara.

Al cabo de diez minutos la puerta se abrió. Por ella entró una montaña de músculos, cuya piel morena parecía querer destriparse en la zona de los bíceps cada vez que los brazos se flexionaban. El General Marcel Wallace era la viva imagen de su antecesor, salvo por la cicatriz que le torcia la boca en una sonrisa cruel y un destello de malicia en sus ojos. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el mueble bar y se sirvió un vaso de bourbon. La delicadeza del implante prostético del antebrazo izquierdo de Marcel nunca dejaba de sorprender a Aldous.

-¿Has leído la información que te ha pasado tu primo?

-Psí. Joseph Tuesti, descendiente de bla, bla, bla. Su esposa Sura, consejera de bla, bla, bla. Dos hijos, bla, bla, Nibelheim, bla, bla. -Marcel bebió el vaso de un trago antes de servirse otro. -¿Esos són los capullos que nos la han estado pegando?

-Eso parece. ¿Que solución sugieres, viejo amigo?

-El destierro está descartado, ¿No? -Aldous asintió. -Entonces debemos destacar a un escuadron de asalto y detenerlos cuanto antes. Juicio sumarísimo y ejecución. Luego podemos inventar cualquier excusa o incluso falsear pruebas y redondear los detalles.

-Mis pensamientos exactos, Marcel... Dime, ¿Hay alguien destacado en Nibelheim? -Marcel no logró ocultar una mueca de disgusto.

-Mi hermanito, Bill.

-Mal asunto... No tiene el estomago necesario para esto.

-¿Estomago? ¡Sería capaz de negarse a cumplir la orden! ¡Incluso de avisarles! Deberías echarlo del ejercito. Es un blando.

-No. El Teniente Wallace és un buen soldado. Su único defecto és anteponer la ética por encima de las órdenes. Creo que deberías ocuparte personalmente de ello.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero Bill podría enterarse y armar un escándalo.

-Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos que no está en Nibelheim, ¿No? Veamos... El supervisor de las instalaciones de Junon, ¿No había pedido la baja? -Aldous sonrió, mientras Marcel echaba a reir.

-Espero que a mi hermanito no le moleste la humedad... -Contestó Marcel entre carcajadas.

* * *

Aerith se levantó y empezó a regresar al campamento. Se juró a si misma no volver a beber tanta agua.

Mientras alargaba la mano para coger su vara sintió como unos brazos la tapaban la boca y la retenían por la cintura. Antes que pudiera reaccionar se encontró apretada contra un arbol. Sus ojos se abrieron al oír una risita desconocida y notar que la mano que apresaba su cintura se desplazaba hacia abajo, entre sus muslos. Comprendió lo que iba a sucederle si no hacía algo. Aerith empezó a forcejear desesperadamente, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente y pataleando. Pero el desconocido era muy fuerte y la muchacha no lograba desacirse de la presa. El miedo hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado y las lágrimas amenazaron con acudir a sus ojos cuando la mano del asaltante alcanzó su objetivo. Aterrorizada, mordió la mano que la tapaba la boca por puro instinto. El hombre solto un quejido ahogado y aflojó la presa sobre Aerith, quien aprovechó para empujar al asaltante hacia atrás al tiempo que le soltaba una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre, dejando escapar un grito de dolor, la soltó completamente y se sujetó la parte dañada. Aerith, temblando y furiosa agarró la vara. Sin pensarlo dió media vuelta y descargó el extremo del arma contra la cabeza de su agresor, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. A oidos de Aerith el sonido del cráneo al partirse resultó enfermizo. El hombre cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Muerto, si Aerith debía hacer caso al charco de sangre que empezaba a extenderse.

Durante lo que la pareció una eternidad se quedó absorta, mirando la sangre. De repente, sus rodillas flaquearon y la muchacha tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Entre profundas respiraciones, mientras múltiples pensamientos acudían a su cabeza, Aerith intentó comprender lo que había sucedido. Advirtió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, como sucedió camino de Cañón Cosmo, y deseó que Zack estuviera allí para confortarla. De pronto oyó una conmoción en el bosque, el ruido venía en la dirección opuesta a la hoguera donde acampaban. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras, asustada se levantaba de un salto y echaba a correr hacia sus compañeros. A pesar de hallarse a poco más de veinte metros de ellos, el trayecto se le hizo interminable. Las ramas golpeaban sus brazos y cara mientras corría. Su corazón, que aún no se abía recuperado del susto, latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con dejarla sorda. Tan pronto como alcanzó el campamento se echó en brazos de Zack mientras intentaba hablar y explicarle lo sucedido.

-¡Zack! Él... Intentó... Yo... Él...

-¡Eh! ¡Aerith! Calmate, cielo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Aerith vió que los ojos de Zack reflejaban su preocupación.

-Él, me agarró por detrás. Iba a...

No pudo acabar la frase. Súbitamente se oyeron gritos desde el bosque. Harlan y Vincent miraron hacia la espesura. Aerith, instintivamente se situó detrás de Zack, agarrando con fuerza su arma. Los demás se pusieron en guardia y desenfundaron las armas al oír unas voces.

-¡Está muerto, jefe!

-¡Allí hay luz!

-¿¡A qué esperáis!? ¡Disparad, hatajo de inútiles!

Las balas empezaron a silbar alrededor suyo. Zack la cogió en brazos y se lanzó al suelo, mientras Harlan y Vincent se arrodillaban e intentaban disparar a sus enemigos.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Cubríos tras esas rocas!- Aerith y Harlan siguieron las instrucciones de Zack y los tres se protegieron de los disparos detrás de un afloramiento rocoso cercano a donde habían acampado.

-¡Zack! ¿Quénes són?

-¡Bandidos, Aerith! ¡La chusma de la que te hablé!

Harlan seguía intentando devolver los disparos y Zack calcular a cuántos se enfrentaban cuando Aerith se dió cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-¿Donde está Vincent?

De repente oyeron a Vincent soltar un alarido. Alarmados, miraron en dirección al tirador y vieron que este se doblaba sobre sí mismo, como si le hubieran herido. La sorpresa y el temor de ver caer a uno de los legendarios Héroes de Meteorito se adueñaron de ellos. Pero antes que pudieran siquiera gritar, el alarido de Vincent se tornó en un rugido bestial, un aullido grave, incesante, más allá del alcance humano. Los tres contemplaron atónitos cómo el cuerpo del viejo héroe empezaba a emitir un resplandor violáceo. Un aura negra rodeó su cuerpo y en un destello el alto y fibrado cuerpo de Vincent había sido reemplazado por una enorme bestia. Parecía un monstruoso perro, erguido sobre las patas traseras, con una crin blanca, la piel azulada y unos feroces ojos amarillos. El cuerpo estaba recubierto por líneas blancas y negras y la criatura lucía un taparrabos rojo. Mientras gritos de terror procedentes de los bandidos se oían, el ser flexionó las garras y se abalanzó hacia la línea de árboles.

Aerith, Zack y Harlan se quedaron boquiabiertos, oyendo el espantoso ruido de la carnicería que tenía lugar más allá de la roca donde se encontraban. Los disparos se fueron reduciendo, siendo reemplazados por tremendos rugidos hasta cesar ambos por completo. Mientras esperaban de pie, demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar, la criatura regresó a grandes zancadas. Al llegar a poca distancia de ellos se detuvo y olfateó sonoramente. Entonces vieron a un bandido, corriendo hacia fuera del bosque. El ser se dió la vuelta y extendió el brazo. Una bola de fuego apareció en la zarpa y salió disparada hacia el hombre, que fue alcanzado. Mientras los gritos del último bandido se iban apagando a medida que el fuego iba chamuscando su carne, la criatura les miró fijamente, causandoles un escalofrio. Entonces, tan repentinamente como había aparecido el brillo regresó y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para que no les deslumbrara. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos era Vincent quien se hallaba ante ellos. Durante unos momentos nadie articuló una palabra, hasta que Aerith vió una herida de bala en el hombro del tirador.

-¡Vincent! ¡Estás herido!

Por toda respuesta este se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No te preocupes, se curará sola.

Pero Aerith ya no lo veía. Su mirada se perdió en uno de esos recuerdos ajenos, un recuerdo de Aerith Gainsborough...

_El monstruo había caído. Mientras los demás recuperaban el aliento, Aerith avanzó hacia la otra chica._

_-¿Estás bien, Tifa?_

_-No te preocupes, Aerith. Sólo és un rasguño._

_Aerith no se creyó la excusa y a pesar de la oposición de Tifa aparto las manos de la camarera de su própio estomago. Eso la alarmó. Tifa era mucho más fuerte que ella y si había logrado apartarle las manos la otra mujer debía estar muy débil. Los ojos de la Cetra se abrieron como platos al ver un feo corte en el abdomen de Tifa, sangraba con lentitud aunque copiosamente._

_-¡Tifa!_

_Mientras los otros se volvían hacia las dos amigas, Aerith cerró los ojos y juntó las manos, llamando a la energía que se ocultaba en su interior. Mientras murmuraba una salmodia una cálida sensación de fescor se adueñó de ella. Aerith envió la sensación hacia el exterior de su cuerpo, especialmente hacia el estomago de Tifa. Al volver a abrir los ojos la herida estaba cerrada y apenas si quedaba una cicatriz. Sonrió._

_-Ahora sí que sólo és un rasguño._

Aerith volvió a la realidad y se fijó en la herida de Vincent. Sin hacer caso de las miradas preocupadas que la dirigían Zack y los demás, tomó el hombro de Vincent en sus manos, cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar. Las palabras no pertenecían a ningun lenguaje que ella conociera y sin embargo acudían a su boca como si las hubiera conocido desde pequeña. La sensación de calidez refrescante apareció y al igual que había hecho su 'antecesora' la envió hacia la herida. Al abrir los ojos advirtió que la herida del pistolero se había cerrado.

* * *

Habían decidido trasladar el campamento para evitar que los carroñeros fueran a merodear por los alrededores. La tensión y las preguntas se agolpaban en torno a la cabeza de Zack hasta que no pudo más.

-Muy bien. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué ha ocurrido allí atrás?

Silencio.

-¿Vincent?

-La Bestia Galian.

-¿¡Y qué significa eso!?

-Hace mucho tiempo... El hombre más despreciable que podáis imaginar me sometió a terribles experimentos. Entre otras cosas me dio la "habilidad" de transformarme en Galian.

Aerith frunció el ceño. Parecía intrigada.

-¿Porque hablas de ello cómo si fuera un ser independiente?

Silencio otra vez.

-¿Vincent?

-En cierto modo lo és.

Vincent se quedó callado después de eso. Viendo que el viejo héroe no iba a decir nada más, Zack dirigió su atención hacia Aerith.

Sospechaba lo que había estado a punto de sucederle a la mujer. Los balbuceos de la propia Aerith al lanzarse a sus brazos eran suficiente para adivinarlo. Zack no pudo sino sentirse aliviado. Odiaba que se abusara de las mujeres, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que algo así le hubiera podido ocurrir a Aerith le hacía hervir la sangre. Y luego estaba el hecho de que ella había curado la herida de Vincent. Sin vendajes ni nada. Tan sólo había cerrado los ojos y había sido rodeada por una luz verde, acompañada de una brisa que calmó sus ánimos y le hizo cerrar los ojos, recordando buenos momentos. Al volver a abrirlos contempló como, inexplicablemente, la herida del pistolero se había desvanecido. Aún lo tenía enormemente preocupado.

Según Nanaki, Aerith era una espécie de heredera de una heroína del pasado. Aerith Gainsborough se había convertido en heroína al sacrificar su própia vida para salvar al planeta. El mero hecho de que algo semejante estuviera aguardando a Aerith Strife lo tenía de los nervios.

-Aerith, ¿Qué era eso que hiciste antes, cuando curaste la herida de Vincent? -Aerith lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior, como si no supiera cómo explicarse.

-Usé algo... Llámalo poder Cetra o lo que quieras, pero al ver la herida recordé algo... Bueno, mejor digamos que me vino otro de los recuerdos de Aerith.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdo?

-Uno donde Aerith curaba a otra mujer después de un combate. Aerith usaba esa especie de brisa y la luz ¿Había una luz, verdad? -Zack asintió- Lo usaba para curar. Creo que ella lo llamaba "Viento Sanador".

-¿Qué mujer? -Vincent se sumó a la conversa. Zack vió que Aerith no comprendía. Vincent insistió- La mujer a la que Aerith Gainsborough curó... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Tifa. -El héroe asintió.

-Tifa Lockhart. La amada de Cloud Strife. La mejor amiga de Aerith Gainsborough. Una mujer admirable...

Mientras Harlan se sumaba a la conversa, Zack, que había elegido la última guardia, se echó para dormir. Se fijó en los pensativos ojos verdes de Aerith una última vez, recordando la suave brisa y los recuerdos que le inspiró... Los momenos más plácidos y alegres de su vida: su padre, contándole las leyendas del Gran Héroe Strife antes de acostarle; aquella vez que junto a su mejor amigo se habían quedado dormidos mientras esperaban para hacer una de sus travesuras; la primera vez que contempló la luna abrazado a su amor, inspirando el aroma de su rubio cabello; cada vez que se perdía en sus hermosos ojos de color miel; cuando recuperaba fuerzas abrazado a ella, ambos desnudos y sudados... Camille...

Cerró los ojos. En sueños se vió a si mismo, abrazando a su joven amada, besándola, acariciando su espalda a través del vestido blanco que llevaba y jugeteando con su larga y espesa cabellera. Siempre el mismo sueño durante años. Y siempre, al terminar el beso, Camille se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Sin embargo esta vez fue distinto. Al terminar el beso ya no estaba abrazado a la adolescente que fue Camille, sino a una mujer. La mujer en sus brazos, a la que tan tiernamente había besado, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes e iba vestida de rosa. Aerith. Y al igual que Camille, también ella se desvaneció.

Abrió los ojos, despertándose asustado.

* * *

Marcel supervisaba el despliegue del escuadrón. Hombres de confianza, traídos directamente desde Kalm. Sonrió al recordar la cara de su hermano pequeño. Bill no se había mostrado demasiado contento cuando le mostró las órdenes de traslado. Volvió sus pensamientos a la operación que tenía entre manos. La mansión estaba aislada del pueblo viejo, eso le venía de fábula, menores posibilidades de testigos, más espacio para maniobrar...

Los veinte hombres bajo su mando se dividieron en dos grupos, cinco prepararon los lanzagranadas mientas el resto avanzaba y ocupaba sus posiciones en los puntos de acceso. Marcel y dos hombres se quedaron un poco rezagados, con línea de visión suficiente para intervenir en caso de que alguien saltara por la segunda planta e intentara huír.

Empezó la cuenta atrás. Pronto los traidores recibirían su merecido.

* * *

**Bueeno... Ya conoceis la cantinela, ¿No? Gracias por leer. Por favor, dejad reviews...**  
**¡Oh! Y montones de gracias a LadyTeefStrife. Tenía algunos problemas para visualizar a Camille y ella me ha ayudado mucho. (Si sabeis inglés leed su "Normal Life in Nibelheim"-y dejadle reviews, que se los merece- és buenísimo)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Perdón! No tengo excusa -¡Mentira! Tengo muchas excusas. ¡Y algunas són ciertas! - Aunque vosotros, amados lectores, merecéis algo más que mis excusas, de modo que os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que compense en algo vuestra paciente espera. Gracias a todos los que leéis, a los que dejáis reviews y especialmente a AnnaMg, Janethunderwitch, Jadenyugi9, Inur, Jessica Winchester y Rododeth0891. Ella/os ya saben porqué. (Aunque quizás no lo recuerden) Perdón otra vez. Por cierto, de este capítulo en adelante el fic pasa a tener la calificación M. Avisados quedáis.**

* * *

El fuego crepitaba en el hogar. Joseph Tuesti repasaba unos informes en su escritorio. Alguien lo estaba observando desde un pasillo a oscuras. 'La sorpresa será mayúscula', pensó. Sin emitir ni un sólo ruido, una sombra avanzó por el salón. Poco a poco llegó a plantarse justo detrás de la silla. Se quedó mirando por encima del hombro del ingeniero, hacia los papeles desperdigados por la mesa. Sonrió. El hombre ni se había percatado de que alguien estaba a su espalda. Lentamente alzó ambas manos hasta la altura del cuello de Joseph.

* * *

Joseph estaba absorbido por los documentos enfrente suyo. No era un experto en criptografia. Sólo un ingeniero. Aún así había logrado descifrar suficiente. Suficiente para que cualquier persona decente se echara a temblar.

Lo había descubierto por accidente. Al empezar a entender de lo que se trataba había repasado su lista de contactos. No tenía sentido arriesgarse a probar suerte con Cetra alguno. La única opción fue Harlan Shinra. Era una lástima que no tuviera tanta influencia como otras alternativas... Sin embargo lo compensaba con cierta intuición para saber lo que había que hacer. Joseph sabía que los planos no eran prueba de nada, de modo que antes de atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento en público debería conseguir algo sólido. Si alguien podía darle ese argumento sólido era Harlan.

Cerró los ojos, cansado. Estaba a punto de recostarse en la silla cuanto unas manos frías rodearon la base de su cuello, sobresaltándolo. Antes que pudiera reaccionar las manos se desplazaron hacia sus hombros y empezaron a masajearle. Joseph no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Sura.

-Joseph, cariño... ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es sano estar tanto tiempo con esos informes?

-Cuantas sea necesario con tal de oír tu voz. -Ella rió.

-Bromas aparte, ¿És muy grave?

-Bastante. -Joseph frunció el ceño.- Si no logramos detener esto ahora quién sabe lo que podría suceder dentro de un siglo. Es preocupante.

Por toda respuesta Sura besó su cuello. Mientras las manos de su mujer se deslizaban hacia su pecho ella le habló al oído.

-Ya pusiste a Shinra sobre aviso. -Él asintió, mientras recibía un beso en la sien.- Por mucho que te preocupes no harás que las cosas vayan más deprisa.

-Ya lo sé, cielo. Pero no logro sacármelo de la cabeza. -Ella volvió a reír.

-Entonces buscate una distracción, guapo.

Joseph acarició las manos de su esposa antes de mirar hacia arriba. Enarcó una ceja y puso la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

-Bueno... ¿No se te ocurre nada que pueda distraerme, Sura?

-Tal vez... La película que compraste ayer. Podríamos verla. -La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Joseph. -O... podríamos aprovechar que los niños están durmiendo para hacer... 'ejercicio'.

Entonces Joseph alejó la silla del escritorio y se quitó las gafas. Dejó que Sura se sentara en su regazo mientras él reía suavemente.

-Una excelente idea. -La besó en los labios, acariciando su cuello con dulzura. Sura acariciaba sus mejillas a la vez que se apretaba contra él. Tras un buen rato ambos se separaron. La respiración de Joseph había empezado a acelerarse.- Dime, ¿Intentamos estar callados?

-Teniendo en cuenta que deben estar jugando en lugar de dormir, creo que sería lo mejor.

Mientras hablaba, Sura le había empezado a desabrochar la camisa. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse al tiempo que Joseph desabrochaba el sujetador de su esposa por debajo del jersey. Mientras retiraba la goma que sujetaba el rubio cabello de Sura y dejaba que una cascada de oro se derramara entre sus cabellos castaños, Joseph no pudo evitar maravillarse ¿Cómo había logrado que una mujer como ella lo amara? No era el físico, eso seguro. ¿La personalidad? ¿El encanto? ¿Cómo usaba la lengua en la cama? Nunca logró averiguarlo y la verdad, no era que le importara mucho. Amaba a Sura y mientras ella permaneciera a su lado nada de eso le importaría. El fuego ardía en el hogar mientras Joseph dejaba los generosos pechos de su mujer al descubierto y empezaba a lamer los endurecidos pezones. Sura, por su parte ya había desabrochado los pantalones de su amado, y procedía a acariciar su miembro con firmeza. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo Joseph hizo a un lado las bragas de Sura y la penetró ávidamente aunque gentil. Sura dejó escapar un gemido de placer y empezó a moverse. En pocos momentos sus movimientos ya se habían sincronizado y Joseph se acercaba peligrosamente al clímax. Sintió cómo su mujer se acercaba también, si acaso a un ritmo más lento. Decidido a cambiar las tornas deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos y empezó a acariciar el clítoris de su amada. Sura abrió los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de correrse mientras soltaba una suave mezcla entre grito y gemido. Ese sonido provocó que Joseph alcanzara el éxtasis apenas un segundo por detrás de su mujer. Rendidos, ambos se mantuvieron abrazados, recuperando el aliento durante lo que parecieron horas.

-Joseph, amor... Si sigues follándome así algún dia terminaremos corriéndonos a la vez...

-¿Y eso no te gustaría?

-Me encantaría... -Sura se levantó y empezó a vestirse. -Pero ahora deberíamos ir a meter en la cama a nuestros hijos y luego ya veremos si hay segundo asalto.

-¿O segundo asalto o una duchita y a la cama, eh?. -Se abrochó los pantalones y acarició la mejilla de Sura. -Y por cierto... ¿Te he dicho ya que me encantan tus insinuaciones?

-Siempre, Joseph. -Cuando iban a besarse otra vez fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo de cristales rotos.

-Qué demonios...? -Joseph se acercó a la ventana del pasillo y vio un pequeño objeto en el suelo, parecía un spray.

-Cielo. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Pues...

Antes que pudiera terminar la frase el bote empezó a desprender un humo espeso. Instintivamente Joseph se llevó a Sura de vuelta al estudio y cerró la puerta.

-¿Una granada de humo? ¿Quien haría algo así?

Joseph iba a responder a su amada cuando todos los cristales del estudio estallaron y cuatro granadas más rodaron por el suelo. En cuestión de segundos la habitación estaba a rebosar de humo. Oyó a su mujer.

-¡Los niños!

Tapándose la boca y la nariz con pañuelos los dos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia las escaleras. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo unas enormes sombras oscuras aparecieron de la nada y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. La reacción de Sura fue inmediata e instintiva. Con una gracilidad innata giró sobre si misma y aprovechó el impulso de su enemigo para lanzarlo sobre su espalda. Sin siquiera detenerse salto y propinó una patada al plexo solar de la segunda sombra. Joseph sólo pudo darse cuenta de refilón. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado forcejeando con un tercer enemigo. Tras unos segundos de logró golpearle la cabeza contra la pared. Ya libres de enemigos ambos corrieron hacia el vestíbulo. Nada más entrar en él se encontraron de frente con cinco hombres, todos apuntándolos con subfusiles. De repente les golpearon por detrás de las rodillas, haciéndoles caer al suelo. En menos de veinte segundos se hallaban esposados y a merced de los atacantes.

El humo se acumulaba en la escalera. Joseph, preocupado por sus hijos iba a pedir que los sacaran de allí, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca se escucho toser a alguien. Oyó una voz aguda y suave.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Los ojos de todo el mundo se volvieron hacia las escaleras. Entre el humo se veía una pequeña silueta. Parecía que hubiera otra detrás de la primera. En sus manos llevaban...

-¡Están armados! -Gritó alguien.

Los siguientes momentos se sucedieron a cámara lenta en su retina. Joseph estaba seguro que nunca iba a poder borrarlo de su mente. Un subfusil llevado al hombro. El destello de la bocacha. Un estampido. Otro fogonazo. Otro estampido. Trayectorias entre el humo. Un agujero en un pijama de chocobos. Ojos desorbitados. Fogonazo. Estampido. Agujero. Una boca abierta para gritar. Fogonazo. Estampido. Agujero. Otra vez. Otra. Pequeñas sacudidas hacia atrás con cada agujero. Fogonazo. Estampido. Agujero. Silencio. Cuerpos cayendo. Ojos vacíos. Mirándole, suplicándole. Dos pares de ojos vacíos en medio de un gran charco de sangre. "Su" sangre. Un grito. Su mujer. Bilis en su garganta. Un golpe en la nuca. Inconsciencia.

* * *

Marcel Wallace supo que había habido algún imprevisto al oír los disparos. Nunca hubiera pensado que se trataría de una estupidez semejante. Miró con cierto desdén al soldado que estaba sollozando en la entrada de la mansión. Eli. Un chaval. Nada mas que un chico que no había cumplido los veinte. Leal, sí. Excelente actitud, cierto. Por eso mismo había sido elegido para esta misión. ¿Quien iba a imaginarse que iba a disparar a dos niños sólo porque llevaban pistolas de juguete? ¿Tan nervioso se había puesto? Mientras se hacía esas preguntas Marcel se acercó a los cadáveres. Suspiró. Él y Aldous habían confiado en usar a los críos como moneda de cambio para facilitar la confesión que ya estaba redactada. El plan principal se había ido a la mierda y ahora le tocaba improvisar.

- ¿Algún herido?

- Steffon, señor. Una costilla podría haberle perforado el pulmón.

- ¡Bien! No tiene sentido quedarnos aquí más tiempo. Llevaos a los traidores a la base. Aerin y John, ayudad con Steffon. Eli, tu te quedas conmigo. ¡En marcha, pandilla de vagos!

- ¡Señor, sí señor!

Se dirigieron hacia la sala de la caldera y empezaron a buscar. Al poco salían de allí con varias latas de combustible para generadores, altamente inflamable. Empezaron a rociar toda la mansión, empezando por las habitaciones de arriba. En cuestión de minutos se reunieron al pie de las escaleras.

- ¿Todo a punto, soldado?

- No, señor. Aún falta la planta baja, señor.

- Venga, pues ponte a ello. No tenemos todo el día.

Marcel se quedó esperando en la entrada. Eli terminó de empaparlo todo en cinco minutos. Se dirigía hacia la salida cuando el brazo izquierdo de Marcel se transformó en una ametralladora gatling. Marcel vio cómo los ojos del muchacho se abrían de miedo. Metió un cargador en la ranura de carga. Eli se llevó el subfusil al hombro. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera siquiera apuntar una ráfaga le seccionó el torso. Mientras ambas mitades del cadáver se estremecian en un estertor y el cargador vacío caía al suelo, el brazo de Marcel regresó a su estado normal. Arrancó una pernera de los pantalones del muchacho, la empapó y la introdujo en la última de las latas de combustible. Sacó un puro y una caja de cerillas de sus bolsillos. Se dio la vuelta y mientras echaba una profunda calada arrojó la lata, ya convertida en un cóctel molotov hacia la pared. Con el infierno desatándose a sus espaldas salió de la mansión. Expulsó un par de anillos de humo.

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando me joden, Eli.

* * *

Se hallaban a un par de días de Nibelheim. Zack había cazado un venado. Ya habían comido pero Zack y Harlan habían asado la pieza entera, para reponer provisiones y por lo de mañana por la noche. Harlan se había pasado el día recordándoles que mañana no debían encender ningún fuego. Para no ser vistos. Zack se había burlado de él, pero al menos había tenido la decencia de reconocer que Harlan sabía de lo que hablaba. Valentine y Aerith se habían limitado a asentir.

-... y entonces, el lobo se puso boca arriba y empecé a rascarle la barriga. Creo que me convertí en el macho alfa o algo así.

La risa de Aerith acompañaba las historias de Zack. Harlan se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la Cetra por su nombre. ¿Desde cuando confiaba en ella? Tal vez fuera el modo en que Nanaki la había aceptado, pero aún así... ¿Cómo podía alguien ganárselo de ese modo? Mientras pensaba la conversación se fue por otros derroteros, y Valentine se había unido a ella.

- Hay algo que debo saber, Zack.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Tus ojos.

- ¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos? -Harlan notó que Zack empezaba a tensarse. Recordaba muy claramente lo que pasaba cuando alguien presionaba a Zack sobre su pasado, y Valentine no parecía ser de los que cejaban fácilmente.

- Zack ha tenido los ojos así desde que lo conozco, señor Valentine. -"No sigas, cabronazo" pensó.

- Los ojos brillantes como los míos, como los tuyos, Zack... Indican la exposición a altas concentraciones de mako. -El héroe ignoró su advertencia.

- Pues lo siento, Vincent, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que és ese "mako". -La voz de Zack se había vuelto áspera como una piedra. Aerith observaba la confrontación alarmada, por su cara era evidente que no esperaba algo así.

- Puede que así sea. Pero seguro que ocultas algo. Todos ocultamos algo de nuestro pasado. -Zack estalló.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! -Zack se alejó del campamento a toda velocidad. Al cabo de un segundo Aerith se levantó y fue tras él. Harlan clavó en Valentine una mirada dura. Cuando habló su voz era más fría que el hielo.

- Puede que sea un héroe, pero vuelva a hacer algo semejante y lo juro, le partiré la cara, señor Valentine.

* * *

Zack se detuvo en un claro del bosque. Se sentó en el borde de un arroyo. Suspiró. No lograba entenderlo, hacía ya cuanto, ¿Ocho años, nueve? No quería recordarlo. "Lo he superado. Ya lo he superado." Tal vez fuera cierto, pero de ser así, ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole daño recordar?. Nanaki le había dicho que no debería guardarlo todo dentro de sí. ¿Contarlo sería una buena idea? ¿Y a quien? Tan absorto se hallaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que lo habían seguido hasta que Aerith se arrodilló a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato. Mientras contemplaba la corriente no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué ella lo había seguido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba a su lado, mirando el río junto a él? "Tal vez... ¿Debería confiar en ella? Me gusta, pero no quiero que sienta lástima por mi..." Hizo acopio de valor y se tragó sus dudas.

- Siento haber hecho esa escena. -Aerith se limitó a asentir. - Supongo que querrás saber porqué.

- Sí. Pero no si tú no quieres, Zack.

- No quiero... Pero creo que debo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué?

- Ese "mako" al que se refería Vincent... Se trata de la Corriente Vital, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Lo suponía... ¿Te he contado que no nací en este continente?

- Creo que me dijiste algo mientras íbamos hacia Gongaga.

- Allí los nómadas suelen vivir en pequeños clanes itinerantes.

- Y tú vivías en uno de esos clanes. -Zack asintió en respuesta.

- Mi familia había liderado el clan desde hacía generaciones. Teníamos algunas tradiciones... inusuales. -Aerith levantó las cejas. - En el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños el primogénito de la familia debía adentrarse en las ruinas de la gran ciudad.

- ¿Te refieres a Midgar?

- No sé como se llamaba. El caso era que debías encontrar un edificio concreto, un templo de alguna clase, con una especie de manantial. Una vez lo encontrabas tenías que beber del agua y regresar. Sólo así eras considerado un hombre.

- ¿Fue difícil?

- Un poco. Al final volví con los demás y nos pusimos a preparar una fiesta. Fue entonces cuando... -Las palabras murieron en su garganta, una especie de nudo le impedía seguir hablando. Notó cómo Aerith tomaba su mano. - Fue una horda de monstruos... Sólo quedé yo.

Miró las estrellas mientras esperaba que la chica hablara. El silencio sólo era roto por algún animal nocturno. Un instante antes de que empezara a hallarse incómodo ella lo abrazó. La miró con sorpresa. Sus ojos verdes contenían una emoción que no se correspondía con la lástima que había esperado encontrar en ellos. Aerith reposó la cabeza en su hombro mientras estrechaba el abrazo. Zack lo comprendió. Devolvió el abrazo mientras hundía su cara en un mar de cabellos castaños. "Gracias, Aerith".

* * *

**Ya... Duro ¿No és así? Imaginad lo que me ha costado de escribir...**

**En fin, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Trataré que el próximo no tarde tanto, pero ya avanzo que no puedo prometer nada. Lo siento.**

**Por favor, dejad reviews.**


End file.
